25 Años (CageBlade)
by Dark-Cage1
Summary: "Donde hay deseo, habrá una llama, Donde hay llamas alguien está destinado a salir quemado..." (Contiene spoilers MKX)
1. Año I

_**Año 1**_

 _ **Sonya**_

" _El bosque estaba demasiado oscuro para apreciarlo, su aspecto se hacía mas penumbroso con los ecos de los arboles quienes soltaban alaridos graves quizás en alguna lengua milenaria. Con honestidad sabía que estaba soñando y por lo que se ve no es bonito. Entre la neblina otras voces empezaron a aumentar de volumen._

 _-...¿Te gusta, no?- Kano afirmaba con su brazo el cuello mostrándome al herido a Pete, mi pareja y compañero de las F.E - Que pena que el amor deba terminar asi- Y con una de sus navajas rebanó el cuello de él, su rostro ensangrentado dejo de expresar dolor, fue tanta la ferocidad del corte que su sangre empapó mi cuerpo, yo estaba inerte. Amarrada tal cual como aquella vez. Traté de gritar pero nada salía de mi._

 _-Este mundo no es para mi- Daniel, mi hermano. Lloraba en otro plano de la misma imagen mientras escribía la carta en el escritorio de nuestra habitación que más tarde leería en aquel abril cuando tenía 15 años al igual que él, lentamente se subía a la silla junto aquella horca casera hecha con sus propias sabanas. Quería soltarme y evitarlo, quería decirle que lo quería pero nada, era inútil. Ya estaba en ello, ya se estaba suicidando._

 _-...Terminaré lo que los Lin Kuei no pudieron- Sindel se mostraba descaradamente sonriente._

 _-Ataquen- Dijo Nightwolf. Miraba como todos atacaban, todos en blanco y negro, mientras todos iban siendo aniquilados por la madre de Kitana, como Jax no pudo hacer nada para que la agujeta del zapato de Sindel se enterrara en su cuello, como yo tampoco hice nada. Nada._

 _-Nos condenaste- Pete con su sangre seca en el cuello caminaba hasta mi._

 _-Estas maldita, Sonya- Jax negaba con la cabeza junto con Daniel. Quizás tenían razón, por alguna extraña razón todos morían, todos los que amé..._

 _-Y los que amarás- Era Hernnan Blade, mi padre quien como todos los demás tenían los ojos blancos, sonrientes.."_

* * *

-...No lo sé, su evolución ha sido lenta. Muchas roturas y poco control médico- No conozco su voz, es frío el ambiente. Hay tubos pegados a mí, ¿un hospital? Se oye un suspiro cansado masculino.

-Señor Carlton, debe ser paciente. Somos uno de los únicos hospitales en pie luego de la Invasión y hay cientos de heridos o peor aún, nuestra atención no puede estar solo en la señorita Blade-.

Un resople irónico fue la respuesta.

-Esta mujer ha dado todo por la Tierra- Su voz se llenaba de ira lentamente- ¿¡Y tu cuestionas su importancia!?-.

Mi electrocardiógrafo se empezó a marcar mis latidos con más velocidad.

-Señor Carlton, debo pedirle que se vaya-.

-¡Estás loco!- Soltó Cage -¡Sonya! ¡Volveré, te lo prometo!- Sus manos apretaron las mías con nerviosismo, no podía mover ningún musculo, ni abrir mis ojos.

Las voces se callaron de un momento a otro convirtiéndose en ecos extraños y sin sentido pero todo esto no era nada.

En el entrenamiento de las Fuerzas Especiales se recalcaba que el dolor era mental, un aviso del cuerpo de que algo va mal pero ¿Cómo pensar eso si el dolor que siento es por dentro más allá de los músculos?

He despertado y ha pasado han ido pasando, no he vuelto a oír ni a ver a Johnny o Raiden. No tengo ganas de irme del hospital solo por comodidad, llegó el punto en el que me fueron a dejar a un Condominio de las F.E terminado hace poco, desde la ventana polarizada de la furgoneta la mayoría de los edificios estaban en el suelo, personas que caminaban sin rumbo. La desolación se respiraba, no sabía la hora pero estaba oscuro.

-Aquí- Dijo el chofer, Era como un títere que obedecía sin resistencia y como lo he hecho por estas últimas semanas solo asentí. Me bajé para ver unas casas de dos pisos todas iguales de color verde oscuro, que sorpresa pensé irónica. Caminé hasta la puerta con la llave en mano.

-Habrán 2 guardias resguardándole Mayor Blade-.

-¿Me ascendieron dos puestos?-Fruncí el ceño ya adentro de la casa.

-Adentro de las maletas esta su nuevo uniforme...y unos papeles, debo irme- Dejó el equipaje en el living y me sonrió amablemente, su rostro mostraba pequeñas cicatrices y arrugas en su morena piel, se dio la vuelta y cerró al salir. Me senté en un sofá de tela blanca y abrí la maleta que al juzgar por la insignia de las F.E era sobre mi sorpresivo ascenso, era irónico. Luché con uñas y dientes por mis decoros militares pero no hoy no, ahora no. No lo merecía, mataron a Jax frente a mi y

 _"Señorita Sonya Marie Blade"_ Decía el sobre blanco timbrado.

Marie, gracias madre por pensar en ese estúpido nombre, pensó la rubia.

 **" _Como agradecimiento a su valentía, perseverancia y fuerza la teniente primera Señorita Sonya Marie Blade, de 23 años de edad es ascendida a Mayor de las F.E en el Departamento de Defensa Estratégica hoy día 12 de septiembre del año 2015_**

 ** _Se permite a la Mayor Sonya Marie Blade a un periodo de vacaciones de dos semanas como recompensa a su sobre esfuerzo._**

 ** _Firma Secretario General Ronald Blake"_**

Acomodé mi espalda en el cojín y suspiré, había pasado un año del viaje a la Isla de Shang Tsung y fue tan rápido que no hubo momentos para lamentarse ni descansar.

Busqué el uniforme nuevo entre las cosas y me dirigí hacia el basurero, quizás era mejor así.

* * *

 **Cuartel de las Fuerzas Especiales**

Sobre el escritorio puso el actor varias fotografías.

-¿Que significa esto Cage?- Preguntó Ronald Blake.

-Estos...eran nuestros amigos-.

-Luchadores de la Tierra, entre ellos Jackson Briggs- Complementó Raiden.

-Ahora son luchadores no-muertos que andan rondando por ahí sueltos sin control ¡Debemos hacer algo!-.

-Señores, ese asunto no me concierne. Deben tener el si de la Mayor y por obviedad su liderazgo en la misión-.

Johnny suspiró, no podía ver a Sonya.

-Ella debe descansar- Afirmó Cage, ocultando realmente el miedo que causaba en el la presencia de la rubia.

Ronald se levantó de su silla - Lo siento, les pediré que se retiren-.

-¡Hable con sus superiores!- Raiden reclamó.

Ronald los miró sin expresión al ver a Sonya en la pequeña ventanilla caminando a toda velocidad hacia su oficina.

Con ferocidad Sonya abrió la puerta para enfocarse en solo una persona; Cage.

Lo tomó por la espalda para lanzarlo lejos de la oficina al final del pasillo chocando duramente contra la pared.

-¿¡Como te atreves!?- Gritó la oji azul.

Johnny levantó la cabeza evitando su mirada furibunda.

-Lo prometiste...- Se acercaba a paso lento pero con decisión pateó la mandíbula del actor haciéndole casi perder la conciencia.

-¡Sonya, detente!- Raiden le exigió y esta se giró hacia el maestro.

-¿Detenerme? ¿Porque no te detuviste tu? Míranos, casi todos hemos muerto por tus locas visiones. Nunca te reclamé nada ni cuestioné tu actuar pero ¡Míranos ahora! Quizás Liu Kang tenía razón...tus visiones son delirios de una mente perturbada- La Capitana Mayor miró los blancos ojos de Dios.

-¡Ahora fuera del edificio!- Gritó Ronald mientras soldados llegaban para sacar a Raiden y Johhny quien a penas podía estar de pie.

-Espero que encuentres la paz Sonya- Susurró Raiden y teletransportó a Johhny dentro de un rayo.

La rubia miro el suelo humeante - Secretario Blake, solicito permiso para misión donde podamos encontrar los cuerpos de los caídos en la Invasión-.

El hombre viejo miró extrañado a Blade -Deberías estar descansando, son tus vacaciones-.

-Las vacaciones son para relajo y créame que relajarse en tiempos como estos sería una locura-.

-Entre Capitana- Blake le hizo sentarse en su oficina, la rubia asintió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Usted cree que las visiones del Señor Raiden serían a propósito?-.

-No-.

-No..entiendo entonces su actuar Blade-.

Sonya se preguntó lo mismo mentalmente y rechazo por completo de su mente el remordimiento y la confusión que la estaba abordando ahora mismo - Son razones propias, lo siento. Pero lo necesito-.

-¿Como?-.

-Para la misión necesito a Raiden- Cada palabra era como una humillación, le ardía todo pero por otra parte debía ser realista.

-Esta bien Blade, en este momento tu decides pero ojo- Se acomodó Ronald - Es tu responsabilidad este equipo-.

-Lo intentaré- Se levantó la rubia - Lo siento por el escándalo-.

-No se volverá a repetir Blade-.

-No- Y se retiró de la oficina y luego del edificio, subiéndose a su moto. Suspiró pensando "Esto apenas comienza"

* * *

 **Johnny**

 _ **"La Mayor Sonya M. Blade cita a usted Raiden a dirigirse a su oficina en las dependencias del Edificio Central de las Fuerzas Especiales Unidad de Defensa Estratégica el día 22 de Octubre a las 8:00 a.m. Se ruega de su puntualidad y presencia.**_  
 _ **Atte: Sonya C. Blade, Capitana Mayor de las F.E"**_

-¿Crees que deba ir?-.

-Hablé con el secretario Blake, tranquilo Johnny Cage- Raiden puso una mano sobre mi hombro- Sonya Blade está nublada por emociones de culpa y odio contra si misma-.

-Yo no tuve la culpa-.

-Ella no lo sabe, hablarás con ella-.

Suspiró el actor quien se encontraba en su departamento leyendo el documento enviado por Sonya, su mandíbula estaba en mejoría, lo que inquietaba al luchador era la "pasión" con la que tomo su promesa y lo duro que fue su venganza por no cumplirla pero ¿Que podía hacer? Si seguía cerca de la rubia de esa forma. Durmiendo en el hospital las tres semanas que estuvo Sonya inconsciente, agonizando por que despertara, nervioso por su bienestar, preocupado por su pobre mejoría, además de que le vetaron sus visitas a Sonya por su último encuentro con el doctor. Su estomago se revolvía cuando pensaba en ella, le temía. Aquella rubia que solo antes veía como una pretensión ahora era mucho mas que eso. No solo por el año que lucharon codo a codo, también por conocerla mucho mas de lo que ella creía.

* * *

 _"Jax y yo caminábamos hacia la cámara de ácido, mencionada anteriormente por Raiden como "Deadpool" luego después de que Jax me partiera la cara por hablar de Sonya y él. Honestamente no me calzaba la idea de su profesionalismo extremo con una chica tan sensual a su mando. Raiden había ido a la Tierra por energía ya que el Mundo Exterior le causaba un desgaste, algo así como "Cargar batería"._

 _-Lo siento por tu cara- Jax dijo ya en calma - Sonya para mi es importante, es una amiga muy especial-._

 _-¿Especial?-._

 _-Sonya es reacia a las amistades, ella...no lo ha pasado muy bien-._

 _Me saqué los anteojos y lo miré con seriedad._

 _-Blade se trae una historia triste que la ha enfrentado con rudeza y frialdad, su carácter se ha formado por ello-._

 _-¿Como Sonya pudo confiar en ti entonces?-._

 _Jax sonrió -Fueron años de lucha juntos, misiones. Obviamente al principio rechazaba mi compañía hasta que me ascendieron y quise que ella fuera parte de mi equipo por su eficiencia y seriedad-._

 _-¿Por que... me cuentas esto?- Me detuve de caminar - O sea...me vienes recien conociendo-._

 _-Sonya es mi mejor amiga y variadas veces he visto idiotas detrás babeando por ella pero ninguno como tu, tan persistente pero sigues siendo un idiota -._

 _-¿Piensas que quiero enamorarla?-._

 _-¿Piensas que no conozco a los hombres?-._

 _Me paralicé._

 _-Esto es mas allá de algo físico, Cage. Lo puedo ver- No tenía como defenderme- Un idiota como los demás se habría rendido hace rato-._

 _-¿Eso no me hace idiota?- Traté de desviarlo._

 _-Un idiota persistente-."_

* * *

 **Sonya**

-Mayor Blade, los citados están en sala de espera- Miré la hora y asentí, la puntualidad es importante.

-Hágalo pasar Mía- Y deje de presionar aquel botón rojo para grabar, Ha pasado unos días del incidente en la oficina de Blake y mentiría si dijera que no he pensado al respecto. Mi comportamiento impulsivo (Que curioso) se salió de todo parámetro. Aparte ¿Desde cuando las visitas de un actor de cuarta eran necesarias para mi? ¿Si me lo prometió y no cumplió? ¿Que hay con eso? ¿Que mierda me importa? He estado sola en esto ya mucho rato como para que me sea de suma importancia una promesa. Ronald estaba sentado frente a mi, pude ver como examinaba mi rostro.

-¿Algo va mal?- Pregunté a Blake quien abrió la boca pero el pomo de la puerta la giraba.

-Sonya Blade, nos agrada tu citación- Raiden abría la puerta y detrás de él Cage, miré casi por impulso su mandíbula la cual estaba con una cicatriz bastante significativa. Me incomodé.

-Creo haber sido bastante clara, Secretario Blake- Lo miré.

-Johnny Cage es parte de esto, está siendo buscado por Netherrealm igual que tú y que yo- Raiden explicó.

-No quiero que él esté en este equipo- Espeté subiendo un poco el volumen de mi voz. Johnny se encogió en hombros.

-El Coronel Flagg cree que no podemos dejar refuerzos en tiempos como estos- Blake movía sus manos juntas, mirando a los hombres. Apreté mi mandíbula, era cierto. El reclutamiento se estaba reduciendo, los voluntarios eran pocos por el temor de la situación mundial.

-¿Búsqueda de cuerpos en la Tierra como en El Mundo Exterior?- Johnny se quitó la gafas y se sentó con soltura, arrugué el entre cejo.

-Exacto- Tomé unas carpetas sobre el escritorio y de ocio las ordené.

-¿Y donde partiremos y cuando?- Raiden se cruzó de brazos.

-Mañana mismo a las 7 horas y nos dividiremos-.

-Bien- Johnny se puso se pie y se giraba a la puerta.

-No he terminado- Subí el tono de mi voz.

-Johnny Cage, arregla tus inquietudes con la Mayor Sonya Blade. Estoy seguro de que tienen que hablar- Sentenció Lord -Iré a hablar con los ciudadanos de Sun Do-.

-¿En El Mundo Exterior?- Lo miré y este asintió, se despidió con una pequeña alabanza, Ronald ya iba cerrando la puerta y dentro de un rayo el maestro desapareció. Johnny se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Me rasqué la cabeza -¿Vamos a hablar?-.

-¿Me golpearás como la otra vez?-.

Suspiré y me levanté de mi silla -Supongo que me pase de la raya, lo siento ¿vale? Solo reaccioné en el momento-.

-¿Reaccionas a menudo "en el momento"?- Pude ver la sonrisa del actor por el reflejo de la ventanilla de la puerta.

-Toda mi vida- Me acomodé en la silla ya más relajada, Johnny se dio vuelta hacia la silla -¿Puedo..?-.

-Siéntate-.

-¿Como has estado?- No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado sin que alguien me preguntara eso.

-Bien...bien, yo estoy bien-.

-Bien..- El hombre sonrió, arrugué el entrecejo confundida.

-¿Estas coqueteandome, no?-.

-Estoy siendo cortes, no te confundas-.

-No me estoy confundiendo es solo que..-.

-Es solo que hace mucho no hablabas así con alguien- Era verdad, la última vez que compartí con compañeros fue antes de Pete, mi compañero asesinado por Kano. El primero en caer...

-Si...-.

-Bueno, hablemos- Se acomodó.

-¿Porque..-.

-El hospital no me dejó entrar- Se rió-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Discutí con el médico y vetaron mis visitas- Visitas..

-¿Fuiste varias veces?- Cage se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se puso serio.

-Si-.

-¿Solo para verme inconsciente?-.

-Solo para verte- Despacio..

-¿Verme?-.

-Dicen que cuando les hablas a la gente que están en un estado así es más probable que despierten-.

-¿Me hablabas del clima?- Bromeé sin expresión.

-Te hablaba de las cosas que pasaron y las pesadillas-.

-¿También tienes..pesadillas?-.

-Suelo soñar con que Shao Kahn gana..todos mueren-.

-Todos están muertos- Fuí seca.

-Nos tenemos Sonya, aun hay esperanza- No respondí, no quería herir su expectativas de una paz que para mi ya no existe.

-Tengo asuntos que...-.

-Si, debes estar ocupada, yo me tengo que ir. Un cuerpo como el mio necesita un entrenamiento para mañana-Y ahí está Cage.

-Ve-.

-Hasta mañana Sonya Blade, cuídate- Me sonrió con...¿cariño?

-Hasta mañana Cage- Le asentí como despedida y se giró hacia la puerta.

* * *

Eran las 6:00 a.m en Deacon, U.S.A, estaba caminando por las oficinas de las Fuerzas Especiales con saludos de los soldados que solamente por diplomacia respondía. Abrí mi oficina, Mia (Mi secretaria) no había llegado (Vaya personal) y Cage estaba en mi silla.

-¿Perdón?- Dejé el maletín en el suelo y me crucé de brazos- Hacemos las paces ayer y haces esto- Cage me indicó con su indice al archivero donde había una bandeja con insumos.

-Sabía que llegarías temprano y sin desayunar y me senté aquí solamente para no ser del todo simpático- Jax solía hacer eso...pero sin espectáculos.

-Desayunaré luego, debo entrenar-.

-Desayunarás y entrenamos-.

-¿Estás tratando de darme órdenes?- Fruncí el ceño con severidad.

-Estoy tratando de ser correcto en salud- Giró en mi silla en 360º con infantilismo.

-Son las 6 de la mañana y me haces salir de quicio, nueva marca- Tomé la bandeja y la dejé sobre el escritorio- Comeré esto...-

-¡SI!- Alzó los brazos el actor.

-Solo porque es temprano para exasperarme por idioteces pero dame mi silla-.

-No...-Hizo un puchero-.

-Dámela-.

-No- Me giré hacia la puerta con velocidad- Ya, ya. Solo come- Se levantó, en el fondo sabía que lo haría. Borré con un gruñido falso una sonrisa que se asomaba por impulso. Me senté en mi silla y observé la comida bajo la mirada atenta de Cage.

-Carne con chili...-Afirmé mi coleta con lentitud, el rostro de Cage se estaba desfigurando entre dos emociones, decepción y reconocimiento absoluto de su idiotez.

-En Texas lo comen mucho, o sea eso me arrojó Google-.

-Dos cosas; ¿Como sabes que soy de Texas? y ¿Buscaste en Google?-.

-Primero; Tu bota en el fuelle tiene la bandera de ese estado y si, quería asesorarme- Puse los ojos y soplé sonoramente - ¿No te gusta?-.

-La verdad es que...-Si, amaba ese plato con mi vida. Cuando visitaba a mi madre ella solía hacerme carne con chili rojo, ya que el verde no me causa nada.-Si, algo me gusta-.

Vi como Cage, apretaba los labios ahogando una sonrisa triunfante -¿Texas? ¿De que parte?-.

-Austin, nacida y criada- Comí un bocado, ese sabor tan sofocante que extrañaba en silencio.

-¿Donde estudiaste?-.

-Dime tu encuesta para poner mi nombre- Cage rió entre dientes.

-Déjame saber de ti- "Déjame comer" quise responder pero...

-Texas National College hasta los 17 que ingrese a la academia de policías de Austin-.

-Eras una niña-.

-No pensaba como niña- Comí otro bocado- Te ves como esos niños nacidos en el sol, ¿Eres de alguna ciudad costera?- Nota mental ¿En serio quería seguir este dialogo?

-California- Sonrió, asentí ya terminando el plato y tomé el jugo de un trago- No estudié actuación- Terminó riéndose.

-Eso lo explica todo-.

-¿Que?-.

-Tus películas son malisimas- Me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta.

-Si- Se puso las gafas de sol mientras yo abría la puerta pero él se detuvo.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a entrenar o que?- Cage sonrió completamente.

-Vamos-.

* * *

7:00 a.m y los equipos ya estaban listos para despegue, Flagg decidió empezar por territorio conocido, El Reino de la Tierra. El entrenamiento había sido corto por el parloteo de Cage y sus incansables preguntas pero honestamente mi mente estaba en otro lado por lo cual más de un golpe me llegó. Pensaba en que nos encontraríamos, la carnicería de Sindel en la Catedral y los lamentos de los Monjes Shaolin al recibir al calcinado Liu Kang.

-¿Lista?- Cage me tocó el hombro con el pelo húmedo por la ducha después del entrenamiento. Traía un uniforme de las F.E (Juzgando su aspecto, lo modificó para que su tatuaje en el pecho aún se viera.

-Si- No pero tenía que estarlo, las hélices del helicóptero ya giraban; Primer lugar; La Catedral.

Oía a los demás hablar sin prestar atención, miré a todos los soldados, a un tipo con una venda roja sobre sus ojos, Raiden cabizbajo y Cage mirando el techo, a veces de la nada sacudía su cabeza despacio, pasé mi mano por mi coleta.

-Llegando en un minuto- De pronto todos callaron, cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Vera debe estar en vilo esperando al cuerpo de su marido, Jax con quien cumpliría en unos pocos meses más un año de casados. Recuerdo cuando Jax me abrazó contándome con todo entusiasmo su propuesta a Vera y su respuesta.

-Debemos bajar Sonya- Cage me sacó de mi trance, asentí y quité mi cinturon. Cada peldaño de la escalera, cada paso. La destrucción era desolante, el ambiente era desesperanzado y silencioso.

-Mayor- Uno de los soldados me habló- ¿Prefiere abrir usted o nosotros nos encargamos?-.

-Tengo que hacer esto sola primero- Y abrí la puerta de madera noble vieja, podía ya apreciar desde la distancia los cuerpos, el olor no era el de los mejores. Caminé a paso lento, me sentí tambalear. Aún podía oír los gritos de Sindel cuando entro antes de su masacre. Kabal yacía con un orificio en su pecho, sangre seca rodeaba esa zona, las moscas ya hacían lo suyo carcomiendo por dentro el cuerpo, un metro más allá Kurtis Stryker cuyos ojos eran simples espacios vacios, su cara cubierta de sangre y hasta ya gusanos quienes degradaban al hombre, el robot Lin Kuei estaba oscuro con un puño en medio de su estomago que lo dividía, Smoke cuya cabeza estaba en sentido contrario, un hilo de sangre ya negra que corrió aún estaba.

-Esta temblando- Cage susurró.

-La Mayor dio órdenes- Uno de los soldados habló.

-A ti, no a mí- Y sentí pasos, no miré la trifulca. Mis ojos ya estaban en Jax. Ahogado en su propia sangre, la herida seca en su cuello. Dos fugas, mis piernas ya empezaban a ceder cuando siento los brazos desnudos de Cage sujetarme por la espalda antes de caer.

-No...-susurré a penas.

-Tranquila, ellos...ya descansan-.

-No debió ser así- Mi voz temblaba y mi vista se volvía borrosa, maldición -Suéltame...-.

-No puedo, caerás- Cage sonaba un tanto compasivo y tenía un pequeño temblor en su voz.

-Lleven los cuerpos- Blake ordenó.

-¡Jax!- Chillé fuerte y me sacudí cuando vi a los soldados llegar y llevándose a mis aliados- ¡Mierda, Cage! ¡Suéltame!- Grité con fuerza, ambos caímos al suelo por mi resistencia- No, por Dios no- El calor de mis lagrimas me empezaba a desesperar. Los brazos de Cage me abrazaban con fuerza hasta que dejé de resistirme, hasta que la Catedral estuvo vacía, ya no tenía fuerza.

-Suelta...-.

-Vale- Y me soltó de su agarre, me senté con más entereza en el suelo. Miraba en suelo, manchas de sangre, moscas volando, no quería levantarme.

-Sonya...tenemos que irnos- Cage pronunció cada palabra con cuidado y muy bajo, esperando quizás un grito o algún golpe. Pasé las manos por mi rostro y me levante por mi misma, rechazando la mano del actor quien ya estaba de pie.

-Vamos- Evité su mirada, centrándome en el camino fuera de este infierno.

* * *

 **Johnny**

Sonya no habló con nadie después de lo de la Catedral, imagino que debe estar avergonzada. Desde mi asiento no tenía visual hacia a ella. Íbamos en camino a la Academia Wu-Shi para el sepulto de los caídos, Sonya esta superada por esta situación pero sé que no aceptará ningún consejo solo por orgullo.

Durante el entierro de cada guerrero, ella se mantuvo sin expresión. Por un momento olvidé su derrumbe en la Catedral. Era como si una fuerza se apoderara de su ser. Los monjes acompañaban junto con el clima este penumbroso momento. Luego, los ataúdes empezaron a descender Sonya camino a toda velocidad hacia a fuera y yo detrás, Raiden trataba de explicarle a los Monjes el comportamiento de la Mayor.

Sonya ya corría hacia unos largos arboles que colindaban con la Academia -¡Hey!- Le grité apurando mi paso para alcanzarla.

-¿Porque me persigues? ¿Porque me miras como si te preocuparas? ¿Porque no te vas directo a la mierda?- Se detuvo y se giró para verme con los ojos rojos, hice lo mismo a una distancia prudente de ella.

-Me preocupas...quiero ayudarte-.

-No lo hagas, no sabes como-.

-¿Sabes? Ambos estamos solos en esto- Ella relajo un poco su expresión de cólera -Sonya ¿Porque no te permites respirar? Admiro tu fuerza pero no siempre se puede ser fuerte-.

-¿Quieres que llore? Vale, pero dime ¿Eso traerá de vuelta a alguien?-.

-Te hará más fuerte, no puedes ignorar las situaciones como si no pasaran, vívelas como son- Ella se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia el mar que se veía entre los arboles.

-No puedo con esto-.

-Si podemos- Me senté frente a ella -Estaré al lado tuyo, no haré nada, tan solo expresa lo que sientes y si quieres luego hablamos-.

Ignoré con esfuerzo sus sollozos y lamentos que se escapaban a duras penas en voz baja. El tiempo pasó rápido cuando me di cuenta que el sol que hace un rato nos quemaba estaba escondiéndose entre el mar, la vegetación húmeda hacia que todo brillara.

-Es...lindo aquí- La miré y sonreí.

-Si- Me limité a responder y me levanté, por costumbre tendí la mano para que la tomara pero esta vez me miró y la tomo.

-Gracias, ahora vamos. Queda mucho por hacer- Me sonrió y emprendió camino hacia la nave, lentamente negué con la cabeza, estoy perdido.


	2. Año II

**Año Dos**

 ** _Sonya_**

¿De dónde somos? ¿Hacia dónde vamos? ¿Porque razón estamos aquí? Preguntas dignas de ser respondidas por filósofos acecharon mi mente mientras miraba el escritorio de color caoba siendo de a poco iluminado por el sol del amanecer, la oficina del Departamento de las Fuerzas Especiales numero cuatrocientos cuatro de la sección Defensa Estratégica que correspondió alguna vez a la oficina que Jax y yo compartimos por cerca de tres años, miraba todo exactamente como lo dejó antes de embarcarse cerca de los mares de Australia por avisos de Kano y su clan comercializando armas ilegalmente, la isla que comenzó el torneo de Mortal Kombat, al pasar dos semanas de su llegada cortó todos sus contactos con la base invocando así un rescate preocupado, donde yo fui asignada como líder de la misión. Han pasado dos años y todo sigue aquí llenándose de polvo. Desde el cristal de la puerta una sombra se iba haciendo cercana, me levanté con apuro de la silla de Jax y unos golpecitos contra la puerta me pusieron nerviosa ¿Que diría que estaba haciendo? ¿Quien podría estar tan temprano aquí? Espero que no sea algún superior.

Me acerque con cautela y puse mi mejor cara de seriedad.

—Hola preciosa.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Bien ¿Y tú? — Se quitó las gafas oscuras, Cage sin dudas es un alfiler en el culo a veces.

—¿Te has caído de la cama?

—No puedo llegar tarde para las noticias con Raiden en directo desde el escritorio del General Gillian.

—Eso es en — Revisé mi reloj — Una hora más, admite que vienes aquí a joderme el día.

—Si lo haré después de decirte que tu veterana secretaria te andaba buscando, te ha llegado correspondencia de Austin. Me quedé en silencio porque las últimas palabras me hicieron sentir incomoda, miré hacia otra dirección.

—Vamos— Y salí de la vieja oficina, presiento que algo no va bien. Desde mi ruptura emocional en la Catedral de mis compañeros caídos mi ánimo no logra empinarse hacia la estabilidad, no he podido borrar cada imagen sangrienta, cada cuerpo, los gritos... Mía estaba caminando en círculos afuera de mi oficina, parecía tensa tras cada lento paso que daba. Ella ya había pasado su edad para jubilarse pero se negaba a dejar el trabajo, es bastante profesional en lo que hace, puntual y todo lo demás. Me pregunto si tendrá alguna razón para seguir acá.

—Buenos días Mía.

—Buenos días Mayor, le ha llegado carta de Texas.

—Así me han dicho — Miré a penas al actor y la mujer me entregó el sobre blanco.

—Estaré aquí por si necesita algo más.

—Gracias Mía — Y abrí la puerta de mi oficina.

—¿Entro?— Cuestionó Cage. —No ahora, saldré en unos minutos.

Un "bien" susurrado fue lo ultimo que oí antes de cerrar. Realmente me parece misteriosa la carta más aún si el remitente es mi vecino de infancia el señor Davids.

 _"Duele escribirte cada palabra mi estimada Sonya pero los acontecimientos así lo obligan. Sabes lo estimada que es tu familia aquí en Austin, que tu madre era querida por los jóvenes y adultos de aquí por su labor de profesora y actualmente ejercía como presidenta de un centro contra las adicciones. Con todo el dolor que nos representa y tratando de ponernos en tus zapatos te informo que tu madre la señora Erica Blade ha fallecido ayer a los 73 años por un ataque cardíaco dentro del sueño, Te rogamos como comunidad tu asistencia para los trámites funerarios y el cumplir de su testamento. Te brindamos así también toda la fuerza para enfrentar este doloroso mome..."_

Estaba contra la puerta, sentada en suelo. Tapé con mi mano mi boca con terror de que los sollozos huyeran de mi. A veces uno suele creer que los momentos del ahora solo duelen pero dejas cosas atrás, personas que algún día sea como sea volverán a tu vida, en diferentes circunstancias. Ignoro cuanto tiempo estuve mirando la carta como muñeca de trapo en el suelo, la carta donde todo se iba a la mierda una vez más. Ya era extraño que nada terrible pasara aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el Mundo Exterior, era mi destino.

—¿Ya estas lista? —La voz de Cage tras la puerta me sobresaltó. Por un momento temí que mi voz me acusara al responder así que me tomé mi tiempo.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? — No es malo, era sin sentimientos como suele ser y caminé para abrir la puerta, mirando a todo menos a él.

—Siempre estoy aquí, Sonya. Lo miré sin expresión, me colapsaba la cabeza que Cage no se apartara de mi vida como los demás ya que pensándolo bien hasta yo haría eso.

—Vamos por Gillian— Ordené con un intento de voz firme mientras miraba el camino (que por suerte) estuvo sorprendentemente silencioso por parte de ambos.

—Él es Kenshi, un guerrero terrestre— Raiden explicó.

—Lo sé, lo ví en el Torneo pero si mal no recuerdo no luchaba por la Tierra.

—Estaba en búsqueda de desafíos y venganza, fue una total pérdida de tiempo.

—Seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo si continuamos hablando de recuerdos que a nadie le interesan— Corté del diálogo de Cage y Kenshi.

—Correcto, vamos a lo que nos convoca— Me apoyó el General Gillian.

—Bien. Se han detectado portales cortos en algunos puntos del mundo, se cree que puede ser Mileena— Mencionó uno de los acompañantes de Raiden quien usaba una venda roja en sus ojos.

—Mileena es una tarkatana con pobres rastros de edeniana, dentro de su magia no está la facultad de hacer portales aparte de Quan Chi.

—¿Como sabes tu eso? — Era difícil de creer y ver a el actorcito analizando de esa forma.

—He estudiado desde que pertenezco a las Fuerzas Especiales a cada ser que pudiese ser una amenaza.

—Apoyo la hipótesis de Johnny Cage, Mileena dentro de Outworld solo ha sido una presencia bastante repudiada por la memoria de Shao Kahn — Raiden mencionó.

—No podemos guiarnos de hipótesis o de lo que se cree. Mayor — Miré hacia Gillian — Te encomendó la misión de hacer guardia en los puntos donde se encuentren esos portales.

—Si General, Raiden, vamos.

Nos ubicamos en la sección de informática de las F.E detectando 7 puntos en el planeta donde habían portales, tres de ellos (según información los mas activos) en Sudamérica, específicamente en México. También se confirmó que tenían una frecuencia de dos veces al mes, para hacer contacto justo a tiempo deberíamos estar allí en dos semanas.

—Tendremos que viajar dentro de esta semana para llegar y tener una semana para la estrategia — Aportó el teniente Gibson.

—Pero si con Raiden podemos telestrasportarnos ahora mismo. —Johnny Cage, no puedo teletrasportarme a lugares que no he visitado.

—Partiré hoy.

—Llegará mucho antes Mayor, puede resultar peligroso.

—Lo sé, poco me importa. Ya le mandé un escrito al Coronel Flagg— Mentí sin expresión.

—Bien, a su llegada coordinaremos la misión.

—Perfecto, si me disculpan — Me di la vuelta hacia la puerta sin mirar a nadie, y a solo unos pasos de encerrarme oí pasos detrás.

—¿No te cansas de seguirme?

—¿No te cansas de mentirnos?

—¿Quien te crees? — Mientras me giraba para mirarlo le pregunté sin emoción. Me sentí atrapada, sorprendida, y un tanto estúpida ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Como? ¿Que clase de subnormal es este?

—Jamás miento.

—Se ha caído su carta Mayor — Posó su mano izquierda frente a mi tomando al arrugado documento. Por inercia arranqué el papel de sus manos con rapidez y brusquedad, abrí la puerta de la oficina y agarré al castaño por la ropa arrastrándolo hacia dentro. Cerré la puerta, apreté mi mandíbula ¿Y ahora que haré?

—¿Que quieres de mí?

—Sonya, estas mal. Si sigues así puedes terminal mal mentalmente. Y si las Fuerzas Especiales saben de algo así te darán de baja.—Entrecerré mis ojos.

—¿Te tomaste a pecho el papel de militar, no?

—Le mentiste a tus superiores por una razón noble ¿Por qué no decir la verdad?

—Si digo la verdad me sustituirán de esta misión por razones de duelo y no deseo que eso pase. Ahora responde ¿Que quieres para que cierres tu bocota?

—Quiero acompañarte a Texas. Había pensado en cosas como "Hacer algo estúpido" o algo así pero ¿Querer acompañarme a Texas?

—¿Para que quieres acompañarme a Texas?

—Para estar contigo.

—De ninguna manera.

—Bien — Se acercó hacia mi con intenciones de pasar hacia la puerta — Dejame pasar, debo hablar con Gillian.

—Esto es chantaje —Lo miré directamente a los ojos sin ninguna clase de temor por su cercanía ¿Pero que otra opción tengo? La bruteza y decisión estaban escritas en su rostro. No hay remedio —Me la pagarás Cage — Escupí con ira poniéndome a su altura de puntillas para después empujarlo e irme a mi escritorio —Me iré a media noche, ve tu como te irás. —Bien — En su voz percaté una pizca de placer para hacerme más difícil las cosas.

—Eres un hijo de puta, no lo olvides.

—Nunca lo olvidaré — Se dio vuelta para sonreírme y largarse de mi oficina.

—Mierda.

Al terminar mi turno escribí el escrito a Gillian explicando que me iría antes para verificar terreno, lo cual es valido y esta dentro de mis obligaciones como Mayor. No fue difícil que este aceptara. Para ser vísperas de Navidad el aeropuerto no estaba tan lleno como imaginé, estacioné mi moto y fui en búsqueda de mi pasaje ya reservado a Texas a nombre de Soraya Blake (Los establecimientos gubernamentales como las F.E tienen acceso a todas las bases de datos incluyendo aeropuertos. Por ende debía mentir en mis antecedentes para sostener mi mentira) Las identidades falsas no son una novedad para los agentes, era lícito incluso. Me sentía con una sensación de pesadez y vacío a la vez, desde mi asiento miraba a la gente soltando sus maletas para unirse en un abrazo desesperado lleno de emociones. Suspire de forma amargada cuando los recuerdos acecharon.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _—Primero Hernnan, luego Daniel y ahora tú ¿Donde estará mi familia el día que me muera? Por Dios— Sorbeteo mi madre en el centro de reclutamiento de Austin luego de que mi capacitación fuera terminada ya estaba lista para partir a la unidad de policía especializada en Deacon. Mi madre siempre fue una mujer regida por sus emociones, ella siempre dio a demostrar como se sentía lo cual fue un poco fuerte en mi infancia luego de la desaparición de mi padre, pasó mucho tiempo para volver a verla estable, para al menos tratar de demostrarlo. No supe que responder y miré directamente a mi bolso en el suelo._** ** _—Pero como la biblia dice "Así como viniste, te iras de este mundo"._** ** _—Mamá, no digas tonterías ¿Si? —La tomé por los hombros para mirarla directamente a sus rojizos e hinchados ojos verdes —Regresaré cuando todo haya terminado y eso será antes de que lo crees, lo juro._** ** _—¿Lo juras Sonya Marie Blade? Dudé mentalmente pero hice caso omiso_** ** _—Lo juro mamá._**

 ** _*Fin Flashback*_**

—El vuelo a Austin, Texas de las 01:30 de aerolíneas Sun South sale en diez minutos —El parlante avisó, pase mis manos por mi rostro con pereza y me levanté de mi asiento, esto recién comienza. El viaje duraba unas cuatro horas, las cuales no pude cerrar ni una pestaña, estaba tensa. Temí por la reacción de los vecinos de mi madre, de seguro habrán muchas caras de descontento por mi inesperado arribo. Busqué en mi teléfono hoteles cercanos a mi casa, llegaba en la madrugada y de nada servía que estuviera horas deambulando por ahí si ninguna funeraria estaba abierta a esas horas. Reservé y ya, lo peor de todo era que mañana de seguro no podre quitarme a Cage de encima. Apenas llegué a mi habitación, me serví dos vasos de whisky para poder dormirme.

* * *

—¿Fumando ya?

—¿Estas aquí para acompañarme o para criticarme?

—Elijo la primera opción — Me sonrió sacándose las gafas

—Lindo hotel.

—Si — No tenia animo de nada, de hecho Cage me despertó al mensajearme para preguntarme donde estaba. Al menos dentro esta situación me agrada tener una cara conocida aquí, en el lugar donde nací.

—¿Vamos? —Agitó lentamente su mano en frente mío. Lo miré tranquila.

—No he desayunado aun—Pero por dentro me afloró un pavor terrible —Acompáñame a desayunar dentro del hotel. El actor me sonrió ampliamente

—Mayor, si, mayor. Soplé con suavidad mi cortado para tomar un pequeño sorbo y lo miré mientras él estaba demasiado preocupado mirando nuestro alrededor como para notar mi atención. El cabello castaño corto contrastaba de manera notable con sus ojos azules, las marcas de expresión empezaban a aparecer en su rostro moreno.

—¿Que edad tienes? — El hombre posó sus ojos sobre mi con seriedad para luego lanzar una sonora carcajada.

—¿Te parezco viejo?

—Me pareces joven pero tu cara es..

—Así te deja la parranda —Soltó de golpe serio.

—Responde mi pregunta —Le ordené en voz baja.

—Tienes una forma muy especial de armar diálogos —Sonrió esta vez —Tengo veintisiete ¿y tu?

—Veintitrés, ahora dime ¿porque entraste al torneo? Sé que tus películas eran pésimas pero aun así tenías una vida bastante asegurada con tus ganancias ¿no? —El rostro de Cage se volvió serio, con rasgos de pena.

—Entré al Torneo por marketing, por promocionarme y poner a prueba que era mas que un artista marcial lleno de efectos especiales, esa fue mi excusa para mi familia, medios de comunicación y "amigos"—Marco con sus manos las comillas—Pero yo... ¿no tenemos que ir donde vives?

—Termina tu historia —Había llegado donde quería, la fibra de Cage. Personalmente encontraba ególatra e insólita la participación del actor. Tenia que haber algo de fondo, por un momento simplemente dude de mi repentino interés en la vida del castaño y no quería que se diera cuenta asi que — ¿Sabes? De todas formas me vale mierda, vamos — Y me levanté sin mirarlo hasta que sentí su mano tomar la mia con la fuerza suficiente como para detenerme.

—Lo hablaremos algún dia, lo juro — Y me brindó una sonrisa silenciosa. Fruncí el ceño por naturaleza por su imprudente roce y me solté de su agarre.

Estaba nerviosa y mis manos sudaban, la ciudad había cambiado en exceso y me costó reconocer mi casa entre tanto edificio contiguo. El castaño estaba completamente en silencio dentro del auto de Uber moviendo su pierna de forma nerviosa pero suave.

—Aquí es señora.

—Hice ya la transferencia, gracias — El cielo estaba completamente gris en este invierno que ya casi terminaba, salimos del auto para ser atacados por las miradas curiosas de mis familiares que estaban en el patio de mi casa, esperé a sentir al actor a mi lado para seguir avanzando.

—Vamos.

Respiré hondo, me calmé.

—Vamos.

Los ojos nos seguían, algunos murmullos se escuchaban mientras me hacía paso entre la gente hasta el ataúd de madera noble.

—Sonya — La voz de el señor Davids se escuchó como un eco lejano mientras ya casi podía ver a mi madre.

"Sonya" "Sonya"

—Mamá — Susurré con la vista semi borrosa pero no pude seguir avanzando, no porque no pudiera, no me dejaban — ¿Mamá?

"Sonya" "Sonya" "Sonya"

—Sonya — Entre los brazos de Cage que no me dejaban seguir y con el oido tan cerca de su boca que su voz causó una reacción casi inmediata, mi vecino se puso frente de mi.

—Sonya, ven conmigo.

El señor Davids fue sincero conmigo, nadie tenia buenos comentarios mios ¿Quién podría? La hija desaparecida de años regresa a su funeral llorando hipócrita como si realmente le importara y la verdad ellos tenian razón o sea ella me importaba mucho, era mi todo. Pero una vez motive por la venganza, arriesgué mi vida por un malnacido para luego llegar a ver las muertes de mis camaradas frente a mis ojos entendí que debia hacerlo, debia proteger la Tierra y aunque mi propósito fuera muy general y me desenfocara en mi madre, mi triste gran detalle.

Una vez que todos se marcharon en la madrugada pude acercarme al living donde las luces de las farolas alumbraban el cajón aún abierto. La imagen parecia irreal, como sacada de una espantosa pesadilla.

Abandoné toda lógica y decidí hablarle.

—Quien diría que volvería para esta ocasión — Puse mi mano sobre el vidrio — que triste, en serio — Pasé mis manos sobre mi rostro ya húmedo— Y si, estoy llorando aunque me recordaras así como una maldita piedra hoy me estoy derrumbando, tocando el fondo del infierno ¿me crees? ¿mamá? — Empecé a sollozar — Luché mucho sin rumbo en un torneo por odio ignorando a todos y ahora entiendo porque debí haberlo hecho correctamente — Empuñe mis manos — Debi haberlo hecho por ti mamá, porque te amé y te amo y quería seguir viviendo por ti para cuidarte y no lo hice ¿me perdonarás algun día, mamá?

Me abracé al frio ataúd —Perdóname, per... perdón por todo.

Estuve abrazada por un largo tiempo hasta que mis piernas se empezaron a calambrar.

—Te amo mamá, te juro que nos veremos pronto sin falta.

Puse mis manos en la tapa del ataud mientras la sombra oscurecia su imagen de tranquilidad para siempre.

Salí de la casa y Cage estaba sentado en la escalera jugando con sus gafas, al pararme al lado de él se levantó rápido.

—Hey.

—Vámonos.

—¿A donde?

Miré el cielo nuboso sin luces y suspiré sin ánimos —Vamos por un maldito whisky.

* * *

Gracias al cielo en el bar de mi hotel estaba el whisky que siempre consumía; el Jack Daniels de miel.

Y al quinto vaso ya me parecía que bebia jarabe de propolio para niños.

—Vas un poco rápido considerando que no has almorzado ni cenado nada ¿no crees?

—¿Sabes que acaba de pasar hoy Cage? mi madre murió y mañana la enterrarán, considerando lo primero ¿Quien mierda te crees que eres para venir a decirme que debo o no hacer o como lo debo hacer?

El hombre tenso su rostro al instante —Esta bien.

—Asi me gusta, que todo este bien.

Mis ojos empezaron a pesar al octavo vaso semi lleno, queria irme a dormir pero estaba demasiado insegura de levantarme y poder mantenerme en pie, la figura de Cage era todo lo que podia ver, de un momento a otro se levantó hablando con otro tipo vestido de blanco y negro, al parecer estaba pagando.

—No no...no —Intenté levantarme para evitarlo pero perdí el equilibrio.

Era vergonzoso pero estaba absolutamente lista para sentir el suelo pero no, con los ojos cerrados solo senti que me alzaban en brazos con facilidad.

—Suelta...

—Ya casi llegamos ¿si? — Me alivie al sentir la voz ronca del actor. A veces Johnny Cage podía ser un alfiler en el culo, este no es el caso.

Mi cabeza cedía por el sueño hasta que encontré un lugar donde apoyarla. Sus latidos eran tranquilos a pesar de cargar 72 kilogramos.

—¿Habitación 166?

—Entra... y si no es la mía la arrendamos.

—¿Y si ya esta ocupada?

—Nos quedamos con.. ellos.

El actor carcajeó fuerte y abrió la cerradura con la tarjeta.

—Bienvenida a la habitación — Cerró la con su pierna y me dejó sobre la cama.

—Bien, nos veremos mañana.

—No, quedate —Me acurruqué entre las frazadas.

—Eso seria algo que Sonya Blade lúcida jamas diría y dejame decirte algo —Se sentó sobre la cama —Me gustas lúcida, o sea me agradas más, lo primero sonó muy extraño ¿verdad?

Esta bien, estaba ebria pero no soy idiota y eso no lo olvidaré en la mañana, sentí que me quitaban las botas.

—Creo que estas dormida — Susurró — Hasta mañana Sonya Blade.

* * *

 _Estaban los tres sentados en aquel sillón blanco aterciopelado que tanto quería mamá en la sala mirándome_

 _— Nos dejaste — Los tres a coro hablaron, sus pieles eran pálidas y sus ojos amarillos llenos de venas luminosas que cubrían sus caras del mismo color —Uno a uno nos fuiste matando._

 _—Yo... ¡No tuve la culpa de eso! — Grité, queria tocarles pero estaba amarrada frente a ellos, unos pasos desde atrás me silenciaron._

 _—Todo lo que rodeas muere, preciosa — Kano sonreía con su rostro cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sangre — Y adivina quien es el próximo — Y a mis pies lanzó una cabeza castaña que al darse vuelta del golpe contra el suelo unos lentes oscuros se rompieron. La sangre manchaba mis pies._

 _—¡Tú nos hiciste esto! — Mi garganta ardió en un grito ensordecedor._

* * *

—¡Sonya! ¡Sonya, mierda, reacciona! — Me sacudía por los hombros, su cara era de espanto.

—¡Ya desperté!

—¡Ah! vaya, me despertaste a gri... Estas llorando.

—¿Que? — Pasé mis manos por mis mejillas para verificar y si, eran dos malditas posas — Mierda.

Cage se sentó sobre la cama recuperando su distancia adecuada para mirar el suelo — ¿Te... gustaria hablar de tu pesadilla?

Me sorprendió y tengo que reconocerlo, lo miré mientras él seguía mirando la alfombra y bufé en voz baja — No tiene importancia.

—Lo supuse — Hizo una mueca para mirarme — ¿Qué miras?

—Supongo que... — Aclaré mi ganganta, no estaba muy acostumbrada a decir este tipo de cosas pero — gracias por acompañarme.

El hombre me sonrió ampliamente — Siempre para sus órdenes Mayor.

—No quería que vinieras ego con patas así que no te eleves muy alto.

—Lo sé — rio ligeramente — pero tienes que reconocer que la compañía a veces no es mala.

—Si, si, como quieras ahora traeme una maldita aspirina que la resaca me está atacando.

—Ya lo dije, siempre a sus órdenes Mayor — Y se levantó como resorte haciendo señas como que corría por la habitación, los rayos de sol ya estaban presentes en la habitación y bueno, puse mis manos en mi cabeza y sonreí.

* * *

Sonreí al recordar esa escena al tomar el segundo mando, durante esas dos semanas Gillian me ascendió a Comandante y ya estábamos sobre el helicóptero junto al teniente Gibson quien iba en el primer mando por su experiencia como piloto.

Recordé con pena el entierro de mi madre, me rompí en trozos vivos y Johnny me abrazaba con tanta fuerza para sostenerme mas que cualquiera de todos los presentes, oí tantas palabras de aliento que llegó un momento que me colapsaron y sentí que no servía de nada, en el viaje de regreso el actor de repente me miraba y acariciaba mis brazos de forma fugaz pero nunca mencionó una palabra y eso en mi fuero mas interno lo agradecí.

La nave comenzó a elevarse, nos acompañaba tambien equipo por tierra y desde atrás Johnny bromeaba con alguno de los soldados. Partimos de la Base 62 en el desierto de Chihuahua hacia la Selva Lacandona, casi al límite con Guatemala.

—Bueno Kenshi, dinos ¿Como visualizas esta misión? — Esto es tan Cage.

—Personalmente no veo — Se notaba la sonrisa en la voz del espadachín — pero tengo tengo una buena impresión, algo sacaremos de esto.

—Si, dentro de cada calvario existe algo que rescatar.

Me quedé pensando en eso, era como si me lo hubiera dicho a mí.

—¿Comandante?

—¿Teniente?

—Ponga el canal 8 en su auricular, al parecer algo no va bien — Lo miré seria y asi lo hice.

—Comandante Sonya Blade, es el General Gillian al habla, nos han informado que los portales han sido abiertos por todo el centro de la Ciudad de México, hay criaturas atacando y destruyendo. Según el señor Raiden serían criaturas del infierno que van tras el portal que los pueda llevar al Jinsei, en el lugar ya se encuentran equipos pero necesitan apoyo, le ordeno que se dirija ahí a prestar ayuda, mas información en breves momentos, cambio y fuera.

—Mierda — Dije entre dientes.

—¿Pasa algo? — Johnny se puso al lado de mi asiento — ¿Comandante?

—Cambio de planes, los del infierno han entrado a la Tierra y quieren ir por el Jinsei.

—La fuerza vital de la Tierra — Cage completó — ¿Para qué ir?

—Solo conozco un ser que puede hacernos daño mediante el Jinsei y no es como Quan Chi, esto es mucho peor — Sentenció Kenshi — Se trata de Shinnok, un Dios Antiguo caído por intentar conquistar los reinos, en especial la Tierra.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, esto es urgente. Gibson — El hombre me miró sonriente y aumentó la velocidad de a poco.

—Los invito a sentarse y abrochar sus cinturones.

* * *

Estábamos en el Jinsei, ese bastardo de Shinnok al fin estaba dónde debía estar, su maldito rayo me dejó inconsciente pero antes de hacerlo oí a Johnny junto a Kenshi hablar de lo mucho que valoró que lo llamara "Johnny" eso me hizo enternecerme honestamente y ahí perdí el conocimiento pero ahora mismo ya estaba volviendo y lo primero que ví para variar fue el rostro de Johnny Cage quien me sostenía en sus brazos.

—Raiden dijo que el Jinsei te curaría así que no te preocupes.

—Bien... eh — El cuerpo aun me dolía pero ya no tanto, sentí la humedad en mi cara —¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aqui?

—Unas tres horas, creo. Ah y sangraste durante la primera media hora por las contusiones internas.

—Bien.

—Sonya.

—¿Si? — Lo miré directamente a los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada azul consumiendo la mia.

—Sé que este no es el lugar pero me gustaría saber si después de salir de esta te gustaría eh — Se puso muy tenso, lo senti en sus brazos — salir conmigo a dónde... nos lleve alguna noche.

Puse mi mejor cara de seriedad solo para mortificarlo y guardé silencio por algunos momentos.

—Johnny yo...

—Esya bien, yo tambien creo que fue muy estúpido hacerlo aquí y la verdad me siento muu aver...

—Si quiero.

—¿Como?

—Saldremos tu y yo, cuando salgamos de este calvario — sonreí a penas — quien sabe que salga algo bueno de todo eso.

—Bueno — Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron a la vez.

—Bueno.

* * *

*: capítulo Johnny Cage MKX disponible en YouTube.


	3. Año lll

**Año** **III**

 **Sonya**

Las salidas con Cage eran cada vez más frecuentes luego de la paz que nos entregó el hecho de encerrar a Shinnok en su propio amuleto, a pesar de que estuvo horas junto a su ejército la destrucción fue masiva pero el tiempo hizo lo suyo, lo más fuerte de ese ataque fue volver ver a Jax siendo un retornado y lo más extraño era que salía esa información en todos los informes excepto el mio. Necesitaba explicaciones porque algo no me olía bien y solo una persona podía ayudarme a saber.

—Me citaste tu esta vez eh ¿te he quedado gustando?

—No seas engreído — Me crucé de brazos, estábamos en mi oficina y ya la curiosidad me carcomía, había dejado pasar mucho tiempo porque me afectaba y ya Cage había soportado mucho de mis llantos — quiero que seas sincero, promete eso antes de empezar hablar.

El castaño me miró serio y apretó su mandíbula — Te lo prometo.

—Bien — Digamos que después de todo este tiempo ya la comunicación y la confianza existía entre Johnny y yo, quizá mas de parte de él que de mi propia parte. Él, unos meses después del ataque de Shinnok entre una de nuestras citas me confesó su porque de entrar al torneo. La razón real fue su adicción por las drogas y como eso fue deteriorando su patrimonio monetario, la cocaína se hizo parte de su vida siendo (en ese entonces) su razón de levantarse, estaba al menos 3 días sin dormir y cuando quería hacerlo debía tomar amitriptilina, medicamento para un cuadro depresivo intenso, no pude evitar sentirme mal por todo lo que había pensado antes de saber su verdad — ¿sabes algo sobre los informes de misiones y el porqué no sale en mi informe sobre los retornados?

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y junto a un suspiro bajó su cabeza — Los retornados, pensé que lo ignorarías.

—Vaya, que decepción porque pensé que conocías un poco — Fruncí el ceño.

—Lo sé, lo hago — Me miró — y me aterra verte enojada.

—¿Tienes que ver con eso, verdad?

—Si — Asentí en silencio, me estaba enojando — ¿Puedes prometerme algo antes de que empiece a hablar? Una por una ¿No?

—No voy a prometer no enojarme Johnny.

El actor sonrió — Prométeme que después de esto aceptarás salir conmigo hoy al cine — Cuando ya mis músculos se empezaban a tensar para reaccionar de forma negativa ese comentario me ablandó, rodé los ojos.

—Vale pero ya dime de una maldita vez.

Volvió a espirar —Bien, con Blake y Raiden cuando estabas recién saliendo del hospital, en esos días donde me rompiste la mandíbula, acordamos no decirte sobre los retornados ya que la sobrecarga de emociones iba a ser demasiado y no se había dado el tema hasta ahora que decidiste tocarlo — Bufé por lo bajo — ¡No, no! Es en serio, no me gusta ocultarte las cosas y lo siento mucho.

—Existen cosas que no se ocultan ¿Sabes? — Casi gruñi poniéndole énfasis en la palabra "cosas"

El hombre hizo una mueca —Perdón.

Pasé mis manos por mi pelo, de todas formas ya había pasado y era Cage, no lo hizo por dañarme — Pasa por mi a las ocho, si llegas un solo puto minuto tarde yo...

—¡Sonya esta será la mejor cita de reivindicación que jamás has tenido, lo juro! — Se levantó raudo de la silla y cruzó hasta la salida — Nos vemos a las siete — Y cerró la puerta, sentí en mis labios formarse una sonrisa, me agradaba Cage.

Eran las un cuarto para las siete de la noche y ya estaba completamente lista con unos jeans negros, una musculosa gris clara y un polerón holgado azul marino cuando escuché la bocina del Mercedes blanco de Johnny, cerré mi casa para encontrarme con él sentado en el capo del vehículo.

—¿Lista para la mejor noche de nuestras vidas?

Negué con la cabeza mirando a un costado la nada — Si no es una película tuya entonces creo que la pasaremos bien.

—Consideralo hecho entonces — Y abrió la puerta del copiloto, entrecerré los ojos e ingresé.

Los temas a conversar del actor no terminaban más que en bromas pesadas de mi parte, una dinámica que ambos aceptabamos y respetabamos. Era todo risas tanto asi que cuando llegaba a casa terminaba más agotada que yendo a trabajar, rememorando cada minúsculo detalle. Hubo un lapso donde empecé a cuestionar salir con Cage y sentirme tan bien al respecto que me dio un poco de miedo, cosa que no se lo he comentado a nadie y si se lo diría a alguien probablemente sería a él ya que no poseo mas cercanos o amigos. El duro precio de la frialdad.

—Tierra a Blade — El auto ya estaba detenido frente al cine y el hombre movía una mano frente a mi rostro — ¿Vamos?

La película de acción trataba sobre el actual conflicto entre las naciones y lo difícil que era unirse para pelear contra unos seres extraterrestres de otra dimensión. Resulta que al final del explosivo largometraje, en los créditos, salía "Escrito por Johnny Cage" inmediatamente lo observé con desdén, al salir de la sala aproveché.

—"Escrito por Johnny Cage" —Hice las comillas con los dedos — Aparte de todas explosiones, dime, ¿Que rayos esa estúpida película? — El actor soltó una sonora carcajada — De verdad — Reí — ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Donde mierda estaba Alien? Exijo mi Alien.

—Maldición Sonya, harás que me orine — Cruzábamos la calle para ver que el auto no estaba en su lugar, la expresión de Johnny fue pasando de la alegría a la desesperación — No, no...

Miré hacia ambos lados tratando de encontrar alguna señal o pista mientras con mi celular ya estaba marcando la policía.

—¿Johnny?

—Recién lo había comprado, por los Dioses...

—¿Tu auto no es el que va allá? — Unos tres tipos empujaban el auto.

—¡El sistema de seguridad les cortó las luz! — Exclamó el castaño muy fuerte tanto así que todos escuchamos incluyendo esos tipos, los hombres se dieron vuelta y otros dos salieron del vehículo hacia nosotros con unos bates.

—Si, gracias por el aviso — Uno de los hombres mas altos (eran todos bastante altos y gruesos) habló antes de lanzarle un golpe con el bate que Johnny pudo esquivar lanzándose al suelo con ambas piernas extendidas hacia los lados.

—¡A bailar! — El actor golpeó sus partes sensibles a lo que el hombre cayó aullando de dolor, me preparé al ver aproximarse dos hombres hacia mi, la lentitud de sus movimientos para intentar atacarme me benefició para darle a uno una certera patada en la mandíbula que lo lanzó al suelo y al otro un puñetazo, se sacudió tras mi golpe y puso su mano en la pequeña línea de sangre que corría en el extremo de su labio.

—Tenemos una chica fuerte aquí.

—Dejemos los diálogos de lado ¿vale? — Y me lancé con dos patadas bajas en sus piernas que tan solo la última logró su objetivo y derribé a mi oponente hacia atrás, camine hacia él.

—Buenas noches — Le sonreí antes de propinarle una patada en la cabeza con la suficiente potencia como para dejarlo fuera.

Me giré hacia el actor quien ya también había acabado con sus oponentes.

—No sé si ellos eran muy lentos o nuestras costumbres son extrañas — Dijo el castaño.

—Eso mismo pensé por unos minutos — reí mirando el suelo mientras recogía mi celular hasta que un quejido conocido me estremeció.

—Bailemos maldito.

—¡Hijo de puta! — Empujé al tipo más corpulento hacía atrás para darle un cabezazo que fue exitoso ya que sentí ese crujido de hueso roto cayendo de forma inmediata.

—¡Johnny! — La puñalada en el abdomen al actor hizo que cayera de costado — No, no, diablos — Me arrodillé buscando, rasgando su poleron y su polera de una vez para encontrarme con un corte no profundo para su suerte en el oblicuo izquierdo, la alarma de los policías ya se oían. Si llegaban y nos encontraban aquí nos tomarían los datos y eso se iría directamente a mi hoja de conducta como civil en las Fuerzas Especiales, así que tome a Cage por el brazo pasándolo sobre mis hombros.

—Necesito que me ayudes Johnny — Susurré levantándolo.

—Vamos.

Nos movimos hacia el auto blanco, al ver que la policía venía tan cerca prácticamente lo lancé en el copiloto y pasé por encima de él tratando de no tocarlo hacia el asiento de conductor.

—Haz presión en la herida con tu polera y dame las malditas llaves — A lo que el actor respondió con un quejido al tratar de quitárselas del bolsillo de los jeans — ¿En serio? — Gruñí y quite sus lerdas manos que trataban hacer ambas tareas para poner mi mano en su bolsillo y empezar a buscar.

—Aquí y ahora no... —Insinuó con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Apenas puedes hablar y lo único que hacer es decir mierda, algo muy tuyo — ¿Y que tal si...?

—Característico — Dijo él, tomé las llaves y las puse en el vehículo haciéndolo partir de inmediato.

—Odio los autos — dije.

—¿Te gustan mas las motos?

—Es solo que no sé manejarlos — Cage se levantó enseguida de su asiento. Lo sabía.

—Esto es realmente lo último, idiota — Y arranqué el auto despacio por los policías que venían a nuestro lado directo a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta con molestia.

—Vamos, pasa y sigue muriendo.

—En serio me duele ahora — El actor cruzó el umbral para pararse en el living.

—Esa alfombra es blanca, si veo una mísera mancha te haré limpiarla con la lengua.

—¿Sonya?

Fui por un vaso y el whisky a el comedor ignorando olímpicamente al hombre hasta que un ruido en la sala me tensó y salí a mirar hacia el living donde Johnny estaba en el suelo.

—No estoy en...la alfom... — Para luego quedar visiblemente inconsciente.

 **Johnny**

Desperté con el dolor ya no tan intenso, miré a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que estaba sin camisa en la habitación de Sonya la que contaba con un sobrio color verde en las paredes las cuales parecian ser de siding, un pequeño velador, un escritorio, un armario y un televisor, todo impecablemente ordenado y en su lugar, el interruptor de luz contiguo a la habitación se apagó, al parecer era un baño.

—¿Sonya? — La mujer venía secándose las manos, su polera musculosa gris estaba con pequeños tintes de sangre.

—Manchaste mi piso, mi escala y mi ropa — Se sentó a los pies de la cama — Hubiese preferido la alfombra — Rio suavemente.

—Lo siento — Sonreí — ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo así?

—Quedaste inconsciente unos minutos luego te quedaste dormido y han pasado unas cuatro horas de que llegamos— Asentí — Déjame revisar tu venda, ya que eres bien sangriento — Y me acomodé en la cama mientras ella se paró y bajó las mantas para ver.

—No está mal — Pasó sus dedos por el vendaje, miré su brazo lleno de pequeñas cicatrices, como puntos profundos.

—¿Que te hiciste ahí? — Casi susurré, ella miró su brazo y respiró lento.

—Esas son de cuando estaba en Riga, Letonia en Europa — Asentí despacio y ella se sentó en el suelo con discreción — Fue cuando conocí a Kano, al maldito, al real hace ya casi siete años — Generalmente cuando le preguntó cosas a Sonya sobre su pasado, prefiere evadirlo y si no puede hacerlo por las buenas se enoja mucho, es por eso que no he tocado ni he querido profundizar en preguntas así para no incomodarle a pesar de el tiempo que llevamos saliendo. Saliendo. Suena como si estuviéramos "saliendo" de cortejar — Era una misión de alto peligro y mandaron a los hombres más jóvenes, ventaja que supo aprovechar el Dragón Negro, yo iba junto a mi compañero Pete Laurie — Bajó un tanto la mirada — Él era mi novio — Se pausó y pasó sus manos por su pelo — El clan nos emboscó en nuestro punto de descanso porque llevábamos días esperando por la siguiente información del centro de operaciones, el punto es que Kano quien era nuestro informante nos traicionó resultando ser que él era el líder del clan, primero me atrapó a mi y luego a Pete quien trataba de salvarme — Bufó despacio antes de continuar — Me tenía amarrada con alambres de púa metálica, fue ahí donde me hice estas cicatrices tratando de zafarme para salir de ahí — Tocaba y miraba sus muñecas como si las analizara — Kano mató enfrente de mis ojos a Pete con una de sus navajas, en el cuello, lo degolló — Su voz se volvio un susurro y poco a poco empezó a temblar — Él no debió ir a salvarme, él se sacrificó por alguien tan joven, con todo un puto futuro.

Me levanté y me puse a su lado al momento de oir el primer sollozo.

—¿Sabes? Mi papá era marino — Me miró a los ojos, mi verde favorito se fundía con el rojo — El siempre llamaba a mi mamá como su "ancla", alguien por quien aferrarse a la tierra y vivir en paz y yo — Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros — Pensé que Pete lo era y me equivoqué, vaya que lo hice, murió por mi maldita ilusión — Resopló — Desde él yo no me enfocado mas que en perseguir a Kano y desear matarlo con mis propias manos.

Sus hombros estaban tensos y decidí hablar — ¿Has... pensado en lo que él hubiese querido para ti? Es decir, toda persona desea que su ser amado sea feliz — Sonya me volvió a mirar con las cejas juntas de confusión, respiré profundo, iba a necesitar mucho aire para esto — Sonya no sé cuando exactamente o como fue pero creo que me gustas y no es como esa atracción de momento, esto es más allá de mis límites, me controla y aquí estoy diciéndote esto, arriesgandome a una pateadura de aquellas, tengo miedo pero de que no me tomes en serio y creas que estoy delirando — La cara de Sonya era neutral, las lágrimas de sus ojos desaparecieron.

—Bien, mañana es lunes asi que... — Se levantó del piso caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Bien? ¿Sonya me escuchaste? — Realmente estaba incrédulo, pensé en al menos una acción, algo pero lo único que oí fue un buenas noches y la puerta cerrarse.

Desperté con la luz del sol quemándome los parpados, no me había dado cuenta que la casa de Sonya realmente tiene una hermosa vista al parque natural de Deacon, dónde nacía el sol. Me levanté pensando en todo lo que había pasado anoche con la rubia, me colapsaba los sentidos, ella era un enigma que quiero descubrir y si me pierdo en el, estaría encantado de ambas formas. Crucé la habitación buscando con la mirada mi polera o mi poleron no había ni rastro entonces bajé las escaleras pero me detuve al encontrarme a la comandante en la cocina.

—Hey — La mujer se dio vuelta para mirarme.

—¿Que tal? — Su rostro parecía sereno como ayer, tome aire.

—Bien, ehh — Sonya se giró a seguir limpiando el piso de la cocina que tenia marcas de arrastre de sangre — ¿Te ayudo con eso?

—No, yo puedo sola — Siguió trapeando pero se detuvo — De hecho, deberías estar descansando.

—Es lunes ¿deberíamos estar trabajando?

—Pedí permiso para ambos en la base por hoy, ve a descansar — En ningún momento me miró, estaba nervioso, me inquieta su modo pasivo.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Todo esta bien — Su voz era casi un susurro, junté las cejas y me senté en las escaleras.

—No está todo bien.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dije anoche — Ella bufó.

—Deja de pensar idioteces entonces o te dará fiebre otra vez — Se puso a limpiar mas enérgica que antes, sacando en detalle cada mancha del suelo ceramicado.

—No me parece una idiotez decir lo que siento, perdona pero asi soy.

—Estas confundiendo las cosas.

—¿Y que estoy confundiendo según tú?

—Atracción con amor — Se agacho a quitar del todo una macha rebelde de sangre.

—¿Que sabes tú si lo que siento es amor o no?

Se detuvo bruscamente y también lo hizo mi corazón.

—¿Que sabes tu si he conocido el amor o no? — Se alzó mirándome directamente sin titubear — Sé más ese sentimiento de lo que crees y te doy por sentado que lo que sientes no es amor.

Parecía un desafío, me levanté y bajé las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente de ella — Quizá no sepa tanto de lo que es el amor en esencia pero lo que sé, lo que vivo cuando estoy contigo es sobrenatural, único y no creo que pueda describirlo en palabras.

Los ojos de Sonya me apuntaban sin miedo, su rostro de enojo estaba ya instalado, su respirar agitado furibundo solo podía hacerme una equivoca invitación a atreverme y a afrontar las consecuencias de ello, sin más tome su nuca con ambas manos y me enfoque por milésimas de segundos en sus labios para luego besarlos, los músculos de su cuello se tensaron al contacto, estaba tocando el cielo con mis dedos, sus labios eran suaves pero no correspondían, con frustración y tristeza me alejé de ella a duras penas, sus ojos estaban ahí abiertos.

—¿Terminaste?

—Si — Y suspiré para luego sentir un ardor que cruzó y movió mi cara por completo. Una gran bofetada.

—Eso ha sido lo más imbécil que haz hecho, toma tus putas cosas, no quiero verte aquí en 10 minutos — Y sin más se marchó escaleras arriba a toda velocidad para que después la casa se remeciera con un portazo de su habitación. Miré por la ventana mi polera cruzar el cielo hacia el patio.

—Mierda.

 **Sonya**

Lo maldecía una y otra vez, no superaba esto. Ya habían pasado tres semanas del beso robado de Cage y me seguía sintiendo así, y lo odiaba. La confusión me abordaba día y noche, estaba indecisa del todo. Sabía que tenía que estar molesta con él (estaba en todo mi derecho), transgredió todos los códigos de la amistad por su súbito amor por mi, subyugandome a hacer algo que no quería. Pero (Si, malditos peros) ya lo quería y alejarme de él era un dolor en el culo, estaba todos los días con él en la oficina, viendo como sus ojeras se hacían más profundas, podía sentir sus ojos buscando los míos, sus ganas de que le hablara (sabía que si él me hablaba, no le respondería de todas formas) las sentía y quería hacerlo, volver a lo de antes.

Sin embargo, lo mas malo de todo era que muy en lo profundo la sensación de ese beso que no ví venir fue tan adrenalinico que podría decir que me gustó, mas de lo que creía posible, fue como un golpe eléctrico, como volver a vivir después morir en la muerte de Pete.

Me dejó con demasiadas dudas y no era de mucha ayuda lo que Gillian decidió; Johnny y yo iríamos a los campos de entrenamiento de los nuevos soldados especializados para capacitarlos en el Área 51 con una estancia de cuatro días, el viaje fue tétrico.

Todos en silencio dentro del helicóptero, podía respirar la tensión. Nuestro repentino alejamiento entre Cage y yo no pasó desapercibido para los demás como yo esperaba.

Al aterrizar de noche nos guiaron a nuestros camarotes.

—¿Camarotes? — Escuché muy a lo lejos al actor mientras yo dejaba la mochila en la habitación — ¿Que acaso no podría ser en habitaciones separadas?

Me colmó, esperé a que el diálogo que él sostenía con el Capitán Barts acabará y que entrara al dormitorio para escupirle.

—Para mi tampoco es un agrado compartir espacio ni aire contigo, imbécil.

—Estaba pensando en tu...

—¡Ah! Así que piensas, es bueno saberlo, creí que no era lo tuyo razonar.

—Sonya, ya basta con esto...

—¿Yo tengo que parar? Tu debiste parar desde un principio — Me puse de pie frente a él.

—Perdóname, en serio. Quería todo menos que te alejaras de mi y me duele — Me miró con una expresión que jamás había visto en su cara; tristeza — Me arde como nada lo habia hecho hasta ahora y ni siquiera tengo a quien decirle todo esto porque mi mejor amiga eres tú.

Me crucé de brazos — Debiste haber pensado eso antes de besarme.

—Lo sé — Su voz se quebró de pronto —Pero ¿sabes que es peor?

Lo miré espectante, sus ojos estaban guardando las notorias ganas de llorar — Que no puedo ser sincero y en el fondo no me arrepiento de nada, así que esta bien si no quieres perdonarme ya que si piensas que con ello mi sentimiento se va porque no es así — Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta — Buscaré otra habitación por ahí, no quiero ser el imbécil con el que no quieres compartir aire ni espacio.

La puerta retumbó el dormitorio marcando un silencio absoluto, un silencio que al irme a dormir esperaba que Johnny rompiera al abrir nuevamente esa puerta pero eso no pasó.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté para ver que el actor no había llegado en toda la noche y me molesté ¿Porque hace esto? ¿Quiere hacerme sentir mal?

Durante el día supervisé las tropas y adjunte algunos documentos de soldados que tendría bajo mi comando, eran ciento cuarenta y cinco hombres y mujeres cuando los conté en fila cuando me los presentaron.

Fui a la oficina y me percate que los documentos que debía terminar Cage ya estaban listos, le pedí permiso al Capitán de la estación el señor Johan Barts si podía hacer mi ultimo ojeada a los documentos e irme después a mi recamara a lo cual aceptó.

Cuando pensé que iba terminando los expedientes ví algo que me llamó la atención, solo habían ciento cuarenta y cuatro fichas, es decir faltaba una. Un soldado estaba indocumentado.

Me hice camino rápido a mi recamara y si no estaba tan errada sabía que encontraría a Cage ahí, de seguro el tomó la ficha.

Al abrir la puerta me fije que el castaño estaba plácidamente dormido en mi cama y sin rastro de documentos.

—Johnny — Lo moví ligeramente y este despertó de inmediato.

—Cuidado, creo que voy a respirar y a ocupar espacio.

—No seas tarado y déjame explicarte pero antes ¿Has tomado una ficha de los soldados nuevos en las tropas?

—Ese — Se levantó de la cama para quedar sentado sobre esta — es su trabajo Mayor Blade, yo sólo rellene las fichas mías y estaban en orden, ahora si me disculpa seguiré durmiendo ya que no tuve la noche para dormircomo corresponde — Miré sus ojos hinchados y cansados, me empezaba a sentir mal.

—¡Ah, mierda Johnny! Pones las cosas difíciles para mi vida ¿sabes?

—¿Es difícil amarte?

—¡Ugh! ¡Ya cállate! Tu no me amas — Alcé el tono de mi voz, estaba enojandome.

—No sabes que siento yo Sonya, nadie puede saberlo — Se levantó y se encaminó a mi en cambio yo retrocedí hasta que sentí la puerta como pared — Cuando estoy cerca de ti, cuando siento tu perfume — Sus brazos fueron a mis costados sobre la puerta y me atraparon para que no tuviera otra escapatoria — Cuando hablamos y reímos, ese es mi paraíso, tú — Su aliento chocaba en mi rostro, odiaba sentirme así de intimidada y nerviosa, lo empujé y le hice perder el equilibrio, lo tomé por el cuello de su polera y lo acerqué a mi rostro.

—Maldito pedazo de mierda ¿¡Quién te crees, eh!? — Lo sacudí con fuerza — ¿Para venir y desordenar mi vida justo ahora!? ¡Te detesto! — Le grité frente a su rostro, sentí lágrimas caer sobre mi rostro para luego buscar con mi borrosa vista sus labios para besarlo, no podía creerlo, realmente me atreví. Todo este tiempo estuve en el limbo del miedo que me causaba volver a aferrarme a la gente como antes y las sensaciones que me brindaba estar con el castaño, el solo contacto contra sus labios me generó una descarga de sentimientos y que me correspondiera solo las multiplicó y ya no iba a hacer nada para detenerlas, empecé a creer que quería vivir esto para lo que nos queda de vida.

 **General**

—¿Como te fue en la infiltración?

—Fue un éxito, ya sé cuales son sus siguientes pasos a seguir — Kano, el mercenario puso a prueba su tecnología y le detalló los próximos pasos a seguir que planeaban los mortales a un ansioso hechizero del Netherrealm.


	4. Año IV

**Año IV**

 **Sonya**

—¿Feliz por tu nuevo ascenso? — Johnny me abría la puerta de mi oficina sonriente para que yo pasara, a pesar de ser Teniente general me negué a cambiar a otra mas grande supongo que por nostalgia nuevamente, por Jax, todo estaba yendo viento en popa para nosotros, las fuerzas del Mundo Exterior ni el Netherrealm no eran amenazas, incluso se logró un pacto de no agresión gracias a Reiko con los primeros mencionados, los portales estaban mas seguros que nunca junto con el Amuleto.

Me senté en el escritorio esperando a ver que el actor cerrara la puerta para volver a acercarme a él.

—Si, estoy bien con eso también — Y a penas me acerqué le dí un corto beso en los labios para volver al escritorio pero sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura prohibiéndome alejarme.

—La teniente general Blade — Me besó tras mi oreja para luego darme vuelta suavemente y hacerme mirarlo —Estoy feliz por ti.

—Gracias — Le sonreí y me besó los labios, cosa que respondí casi en el aire, me hacía bien, me gustaba estar con él, sentirlo para mí era un pequeño privilegio, ya llevábamos unos siete meses saliendo de forma romántica con precaución de los superiores y la base, a veces solíamos comportarnos de forma fría y distante para los demás para no levantar sospechas, más por mi parte que la de él, supongo que solo me seguía el juego. Sus manos se apegaron a mi espalda baja de forma suave pero firme hasta (esta es otra clase de "hastas" que rompen las malditas pelotas a cualquiera) que tocaron la puerta, casi lo empujé hacia atrás y me marché a toda prisa con sigilo a mi escritorio como si nada y poniendo mi mejor voz solté un "pase" desabrido.

—Buenas tardes Teniente general Blade — Raiden se hizo paso entre el umbral saludando con su mirada blanquizca al actor quien con una cara no muy amigable fingió una sonrisa.

—Raiden, vaya que visita ¿Está todo bien?

—Asi es Sonya Blade, está todo bien, hacía mucho que no los veía juntos, espero que hayan hecho las paces.

—Hacía mucho que no venías Raiden y con Cage ya hemos recuperado las conversaciones, ¿Verdad?

El hombre se cruzó de brazos mirándome con el ceño un poco fruncido que trataba de ocultar a máximo — Si, todo bien con la teniente.

—Supongo que esta no es una visita para vernos los rostros Raiden, cuéntame a que vienes — Era incómoda esta situación porque no era la primera en la que debía correr de una sesión de besos o abrazos con Johnny al escuchar que alguien venía pero supongo que hoy ha llegado a su colmo.

—Reiko ha muerto — Raiden dijo muy serio, puse mis manos juntas bajo mi menton, inestabilidad en el Mundo Exterior.

—¿Y quién sigue? Es decir, se supone que alguien debe estar al mando de Outworld para evitar otro caos.

—Los habitantes se someterán a elecciones dentro de unos días.

—¿Y el pacto de no agresión seguirá rigiendo cuando salga otro emperador? — Cage preguntó, acercándose al Dios del trueno.

—Ese pacto es perpetuo y fue firmado bajo el alero de los Dioses Antiguos, que no lo obedezcan significaría la intervención inmediata de ellos.

—¿Cómo cuando terminó el Mortal Kombat? — Casi escupí, mi resentimiento seguía vivo contra ellos, simplemente no confiaba en las deidades. Raiden solo bajó la mirada unos instantes.

—No sé como responder eso Sonya Blade pero quizás solo tenemos...

—Supongo que debemos creer — Corté seria el monólogo de autoconvencimiento de Raiden — Informaré a mis superiores esto, ya veremos que podemos hacer por nosotros — El hombre de ojos blancos asintió y desapareció en un rayo de forma inmediata, suspiré.

—Recuperar las conversaciones — Susurró Johnny aún con los brazos cruzados, me pase las manos por mi pelo.

—No sabía que decir.

—¿La verdad, quizás?

—¿No te lo tomarás a pecho, verdad? — Lo miré con el entrecejo arrugado y él bufó.

—No ¿como crees?— Y se marchó de mi oficina, me acaricié la frente, a veces Johnny seguía siendo Cage.

No lo ví en todo lo que restaba del día, ni mensajes ni llamadas, me empezaba a preocupar pero en eso sonó mi celular cuando ya estaba en mi casa y era de noche, volé por las escaleras para ni mirar la pantalla y contestar inmediatamente.

—¿Johnny?

—¿Teniente general Blade? — La voz rasposa del General Gillian me hizo sentir calor en las mejillas.

—General, lo siento es que Cage me dijo que me llamaría para avisarme de un papeleo con el cual tenía problemas — Mentir no me agradaba pero ya había empezado a practicarlo cuando empecé mi "algo" con Johnny.

—Teniente, le llamaba para notificarle una urgencia que ha sucedido en la base de Alaska, uno de los portales a mostrado actividad anormal en su flujo y necesitamos de su experiencia con los portales artificiales para poder estabilizarlo.

—¿Fue alterado? — Que un portar cuya tecnología haya sido hackeada solo podía significar una sola cosa; "El Dragón Negro" y con ellos, Kano —Voy en este mismo instante a la base, preparé un operativo, iré para allá.

—Muy bien Teniente general, la espero acá en treinta — El General Gillian, este hombre había sido ascendido hacía muy poco, la repentina muerte del Coronel Flagg II, su hijo el Comandante coronel Andrew Flagg había sido uno de mis mayores en mi servicio militar pero por inexperiencia en terreno y edad salió Gillian como Coronel general. Me arreglé y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando un Johnny Cage con un ramo de flores descansaba bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Lo siento, no debí tomármelo tan a la defensiva, es solo que...

—Johnny, debo ir a la base — Lo corté de inmediato y aunque me doliera en el alma la expresión que puso al terminar mi frase no cambié mi semblante —Ha ocurrido un pequeño imprevisto en los portales, nada muy importante pero cuando regrese podremos disculparnos — Me acerqué a él y con una rápida mirada por la calle para verificar que estuviéramos solos lo abracé, su olor de perfume a canela era inconfundible y a la vez adictivo, me separé a duras penas y me enfoqué en su mirada —Regresaré antes de lo que crees — Y a penas fui capaz de rozar sus labios en el aire para marcharme a mi moto y largarme a toda velocidad.

 **Johnny**

Sonya se habia marchado hacía ya dos semanas, ni una llamada ni un mensaje, en la base se mantenía la discreción por la misión de Alaska y estaba que me mataba de la desesperación, la necesitaba ahora, quería verla, sentirla, besarla pero de verdad me tenía idiota su discreción por nuestra relación ¿Era muy malo estar conmigo? ¿Le avergonzaba?

Sonya seguía siendo ese enigma mágicamente creado como un diamante de doble filo para apuñalarme y a la vez ser la luz guía de mis días. Era viernes y no tenía ánimos, me levanté como los otros días, tarde y empezaría a llover dentro de poco, Deacon era una ciudad fría en los inviernos pero jamás nevaba, me arropé y partí a la base, el pavimento ya estaba resbaladizo, por deducción sabía que Sonya no volvería por el clima y un aterrizaje sería arriesgado. Me tragué como todos los anteriores días los sermones del General Gillian por mis múltiples atrasos solo respondiendo con un "lo siento" apenas audible, esto de extrañar a alguien era del asco. Mi día continuaba exacto como el anterior, parecía que nunca me iría a casa a dormir, hasta que llegó esa bendita hora luego de una ardua espera y sin ninguna noticia de Sonya.

Estaba por salir de la base pero un rayo se atravesó por mi camino revelando al Raiden con Fujin.

—Johnny Cage.

—Raiden sin apellido.

—Tu simpatía no la entiendo, vengo a verte.

—¿Te parece ir a algún lado que tenga techo? porque mientras hablamos me estoy mojando.

—Claro — Y me teletransportó, odiaba la sensación, era como si por un segundo un rayo te quemara por dentro y cayeras a una profundidad, al reaccionar me percaté donde estábamos.

—¿El Jinsei?

—Con Fujin, el día que te enfrentaste a Shinnok nos percatamos de un detalle — El anciano dios del Aire habló esta vez — Un halo verde que te cubrió del poder oscuro de él.

—Hemos investigado y creemos que es importante que sepas de dónde vienes.

—¿Cómo? ¿O sea que ese escudo que me protegió tiene alguna particularidad y no me lo habían dicho?

—Supongo que era irrelevante Johnny Cage ya que antes de saberlo, yo ya creía en que eras superior en el torneo, un héroe Johnny — Raiden habló mirándome fijamente —Provienes de un clan mediterraneo que fue creado para proteger a los Dioses Antiguos.

—No sabíamos que aun quedaban herederos ya que fueron aniquilados hace mucho tiempo, este clan podía crear plasma de sus cuerpos y distribuirla, lo que no sabemos es como pudiste activarla en todo tu cuerpo como un escudo — Fujin explicó — No sabemos como ya que ningún miembro de este clan era capaz de hacerlo y los que lo intentaban morían por la sobrecarga de poder y explotaban como bombas.

—¿Me estas tratando de preguntar como lo hice?

—Yo supongo que fue por la situación — Raiden puso una de sus manos en su mentón — Viste el peligro que corría Sonya, un ser que amas, ¿Lo habías hecho antes?

—No, de hecho al hacerlo fue como un instinto contra mi voluntad, no sabia que pasaría — Después de decir eso me percaté de los últimos dichos de Raiden —¿Ser que...yo amo?

—El hecho que seas actor no significa que puedas engañarnos — Raiden soltó y me sonrieron ambos dioses y como de la nada estaba otra vez mojandome bajo el estacionamiento de la base militar de Deacon hasta que sentí un pequeña sequedad en mi garganta que sabía donde podía ir a curar.

Llegué a mi departamento sin ganas pero dentro de la oscuridad y la luz que daban apenas los faroles de las calles pude ver pisadas húmedas sobre el piso y la alfombra, la puerta no había sido forzada, me empecé a preparar mentalmente para lo que venía, una mano tocó mi hombro y me volví hacía atrás listo para pelear pero en ese momento escuché los suaves lamentos de un llanto al frente de mi, no podía ver ni una mierda, asi que tomé el cuerpo que me tomaba ya por ambos hombros hacía la fuente de luz más cercana.

—¡No la prendas! — Era Sonya definitivamente — me estaban siguiendo.

—¿Quienes?

—El Dragón Negro — Su agitación era evidente — De hecho pensé que...— Me tomo por ambos hombros — Pensé que te habían atrapado — Y me abrazó, no existía algo que me pudiese llenar más que un abrazo suyo pero necesitaba respuestas.

—Sonya — Le dije cuando su agarre se mantuvo en normalidad al igual que su respirar — ¿Me confiarías lo que ha pasado hoy o estos últimos días? — Ella se apartó lentamente para mirarme ya más calmada.

—No — Su mirada se oscureció y penetró mis ojos, era una expresión nueva de Sonya hacia mí —Hoy no es momento — Soltó un largo suspiro — Gracias por todo. _—¿De que hablas? — A penas pude pronunciar cuando sus labios arremetieron contra los míos con un toque salvaje e innovador, esto era extraño, Sonya no es así de efusiva. Ella había estado en mi departamento para ver papeleos o jugar unas partidas de póquer, poco me di cuenta del lugar en el que estábamos hasta que sentí el colchón chocar contra mi espalda y a la rubia teniente general subiéndose de forma suave a horcajadas con un rostro irreconocible de placer._

 _—Gracias por todo nuevamente Johnny — No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, sus caderas fuertes sobre la mía en un compás silencioso pero conmocionante, rozando despacio y con dolorosa lentitud mi ser, habían veces que hasta podía jurar que buscaba profundizar soltando tímidos gemidos, una preciosa melodía para mis oídos de fondo._

—...y disculpa por lo, tu sabes, lo de las flores pero tu bien sabes que el maldito de Kano debe estar atrás de las rejas o bajo cinco metros de tierra — Seguíamos en la oscuridad del pasillo de mi departamento, pasar al bar contiguo a la base quizás haya sido un error considerando mis antecedentes y los tiempos que estamos viviendo — Hueles a alcohol, lo sentía hasta antes de que cruzaras esa puerta.

—Fui por unos tragos al bar que queda cerca de la base — Fui sincero.

—¿Por qué? Digo, no es que me preocupe pero venías manejando.

—¿Tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado? — Sonya muy poco visible lentamente fue quitando su ceño casi fruncido para hacer una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

—Si no hubiese estado segura de que Kano estaba allí no hubiese ido a ningún lado.

—Kano — Asentí y me crucé de brazos — ¿Lo atrapaste? — La rubia se separó de mí.

—No — Algo no me concordaba.

Lo hacían pero...

—¿Estas herida? — Sonya resopló fuertemente.

—¡Argh, mierda! No lo estoy tanto, pensé que era una buena excusa para venir a verte — Escuché como se rascaba la cabeza — No sabes cuanto me cuesta decir las cosas.

—No te pido que me las digas — Bufé — Te pido que me las demuestres, no se si te doy vergüenza como para que nadie sepa lo nuestro, si soy suficiente para ti.

—Johnny... — Su voz de pronto perdió seguridad — No es eso, definitivamente no.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Cómo es que nunca sientes miedo?

—¿Quien dijo que no? — Sentí a Sonya acomodarse en su lugar y prender la luz, un moretón cruzaba parte de su labio inferior, la herida era fresca sin dudas.

—A esto le temo y no precisamente que me pase a mí, Johnny, todos los que me rodean siempre estaran en riesgo hasta que Kano no este muerto — Se rascó suavemente la cabeza — Mi prioridad es destruirlo para que nadie este en riesgo, tu lo estas desde el momento que me besaste por primera vez — Puse mi mano sobre su labio herido.

—Hay cosas que son mejor de a dos, no quiero que pienses que me tienes que proteger, te propongo ser con el que luchas codo a codo — Sonya se quedó quieta y expectante — Tu Sonya Blade — La apunté con mi dedo anular — ¿Te parece ser mi compañera de puños y mi novia de forma oficial?

La rubia me miró varios minutos en silencio, recordé lo incómodo que me sentí cuando estaba confesandole mis sentimientos, cero expresión.

—Sonya por favor reacciona, di algo, enojate, golpeame pero haz alg... — La mujer rubia se lanzó hacia mi con un beso desesperado, rodeo sus brazos mi cuello, un pequeño sabor a sangre me invadió la boca pero no importó nada, a penas la abracé por la espalda baja junto con un ligero salto rodeo con sus piernas mi cintura, de corazón esperaba que no fuera otra alucinación de borrachera.

—Llévame — Cortó de pronto el beso para susurrarme sobre mis labios.

—Hasta dónde quieras — Caminé hasta la cocina y la puse sobre el mesón, estaba seguro ya de dos cosas, amaba sentirla así, arriesgada en todo ámbito, que sus sacrificios eran puros, que sin duda de amar ella sabía hacer mas y que la amaba, amaba a esta mujer de formas indescriptibles y que si no paraba esto ahora terminaría en sexo y honestamente estaba indeciso si era correcto.

 **Sonya**

Estaba absolutamente nerviosa, había intimado ya más de una vez pero con sólo había sido con uno y fue con Pete, en este momento era un mar de dudas, ¿Lo estaré haciendo bien? Obviamente esa era la que primaba porque podía suponer que Johnny no era tan casto que digamos a comparación de mi y eso realmente era un gran desafío. El olor del alcohol y su perfume era una mezcla extraña pero agradable, temí aparte por su lucidez ¿Estaría realmente diciendo que sea su "novia"? ¿O esta muy ebrio como para discernir de manera correcta? Digamos que yo no soy ninguna princesa Disney o una tipa cien por ciento plásticas como a Johnny de seguro estaba afianzado, no tengo un carácter bueno, despierto de perras todos los días y cuando me enojo exploto a todo mi rango cercano, sería una mentira si dijese que el actor no conoce mi peor faceta porque la ha visto y a comparación de muchas personas que han pasado por mi vida no se ha ido e incluso, a veces siento que me trata de ayudar a ser mejor y eso, sin duda, es bello.

Acerqué a más no poder su cuerpo al mio con mis piernas, no me sentía completamente lista, tiraba con suavidad sus cabellos, el beso paso de grados de ternura a jadeos y júbilo del otro, mi chaqueta de cuero ya no estaba en mí, Johnny se había encargado de ello y de moverme nuevamente pero a otro lugar, a juzgar por lo que demoró pude darme cuenta que estaba en la habitación de él, me dejó sobre la cama y en mi mente pasaban sabias palabras de mi hermano que según él decían antes de entrar en una obra de teatro, cosa que mantenía en silencio de todos en la casa menos a mi, el deseaba ser actor y mi padre por más que nos amara él esperaba que todos fueramos militares como todos nuestros familiares.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda", el pecho del Cage bien trabajado jamás me había llamado tanta la atención como ahora luego de que se quitara la polera para instalarse entre mí, beso mis labios por cortesía para luego bajar de a poco por mi cuello, pude sentir la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas cuando escuché mi primer gemido y fue tan tosco, era como el de un leñador golpeándose un dedo, Johnny soltó una risita tonta y rodé los ojos pero de pronto su rostro se volvió muy serio.

—Sonya Blade, amo estar contigo antes de todo quiero que lo sepas pero... — Mi maldito corazón, juro que en ese momento dejó de latir pero ni loca lo hice evidente en mi rostro, se sentó junto a mi y besó dulcemente mis labios — No deseo que nuestra primera vez sea porque te sientes presionada a demostrarme algo, ni estar en esta forma — Hizo un gesto con sus manos como una botella y la bebió imaginariamente — En nuestra primera vez ¿Me entiendes?

Wow, w.o.w deletreado ¿De dónde salió este hombre? No es que lo desconociera pero en serio, jamás lo hubiese visto venir de él algo así, eso pasa cuando creemos en los estereotipos y honestamente cada vez Johnny me sorprendía así era un puto placer. Atiné a abrazarlo.

—Gracias por todo — Dije sincera, me devolvió el abrazo aun más efusivamente.

—Gracias a ti Sonya — Reí ligeramente.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser así, por mejorar cada vez más y darme el placer de ser quién te ame — Cosita linda, maldito sentimentalista.

—¿De nada? — Y nos fuimos soltando de a poco para quedarnos mirándonos por varios minutos a los ojos hasta que Johnny rompiera el silencio.

—Voy a ducharme, duerme aquí yo iré por el sofá.

—¿Estas enfermo? — Johnny abrió los ojos muy grande y solté una carcajada — Duerme conmigo, si quieres hacemos un muro de almohadas para no caer en tentación — Y lo besé en los labios fugazmente. Esa fue nuestra primera noche juntos.

 **General**

—Y este es el último año que dejamos pasar señores — Quan Chi vociferaba en el Netherrealm junto a un ejército de orochis y los retornados — La misión que las Fuerzas Especiales se traen acá está cerca y debemos estar listos para hacer más grande nuestro ejército y darle a la Tierra lo que les hizo a ustedes, la muerte — Y la murga se descontroló en gritos de guerra, Jackson Briggs veía mas serio todo el espectáculo generando dudas en sus compañeros retornados.

—¿Algo va mal? Tu diste la idea de hackear las F.E, deberías estar orgulloso.

—Son sanguijuelas poderosas Stryker, si van a terreno traeran todo el arsenal.

—Y a esa zorra rubia se quedó como idiota mirándote como yo te mataba —Sindel soltó.

—Abuela, esa idiota es lo que menos nos debería preocupar, es el actor — Kung Lao se sumó al grupo.

—En realidad, fue él quién derrotó a Lord Shinnok y detuvo nuestro avance — Pensó en voz alta Liu Kang.

—Deberíamos ir tras él antes de que lo vuelva a hacer — Kitana propuso.

—No — Jax detuvo los murmullos —Sé a quién debemos atacar para matar al actor sin rozarle ni un pelo pero antes de eso, debemos ser pacientes que si las cosas van como yo creo que van en la Tierra según lo que Kano nos ha informado podemos matar a tres pájaros de un solo maldito tiro.


	5. Año V

¡Atención! Este capítulo contiene material sexual semi explícito, léalo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **Año V**

 **Sonya**

Ya había terminado el puto papeleo burocrático de las Fuerzas Especiales, sentía que cada vez que subía de rango menos podía estar en terreno y era horrible, Johnny estaba en una misión en el Mundo Exterior hacía ya tres semanas, la nueva Kahnum era sin duda más que una sorpresa, nada más ni nada menos que Mileena había cumplido su anhelo junto a Reiko como esposo y este al morir la cruza edeniana-tarkatana subió de rango poniendo en jaque nuestro acuerdo que "bajo el alero de los Dioses Antiguos" no tenía ninguna seguridad teniendo en cuenta el odio que esta mujer nos tiene a los mortales por ser quienes mataron a su papi, en fin, mandaron a Johnny junto a Kenshi y otros como representantes de la paz y esperando que tengan éxito, en resumen, lo extraño y estoy como tonta preocupada, sé que Johnny puede contra todos porque no dudo de él como luchador pero que Kano ande por ahí suelto me pone tensa, empezaba la primavera y odio su inestable clima, empezaba a llover en Deacon y no vine preparada ya que al salir en la mañana había un sol que quemaba la piel, subí a mi vieja Harley negra opacada y emprendí camino a mi casa, el tráfico era otro dolor de cabeza pero mientras la fila de autos a penas se movía mi celular empezó a vibrar.

"Mierda, olvidé ponerlo en silencio" además pensándolo ¿Quien carajo podría ser? Casi caigo en lla tentación de sacar mi móvil del bolsillo pero estaba conduciendo y sin duda una pelea a gritos en la calle era lo que menos tenía en mente así que resistí, cuando ya el tránsito avanzó y pude llegar a la entrada del estacionamiento de mi hogar saqué el aparato que seguía vibrando, mi rostro cambió de expresión al ver el mensaje de Cage en la pantalla "Ya llegué nena, voy en camino a tu casa ¿Te parece?" Nena, no me seguía gustando ese apodo pero ya no es tan imprudente considerando que soy la tipa que es su novia o eso creo. Me bajé de la motocicleta y estaba entrando a la casa por la puerta trasera y pulse la pantalla para responder cuando miro con atención el pomo de la puerta un tanto doblado hacia la izquierda, eran milimetros insignificantes pero no estaba de más asegurarme de él o la imbecil que está adentro. Entré con sigilo y me percaté que la cámara de seguridad del living estaba sin la luz parpadeante, quien sea sabe del monitoreo que tienen los hogares de los oficiales, Kano o algún hijo de puta de su clan podría ser perfectamente uno de los intrusos pero considerando mi experiencia con el Dragón Negro ellos no llegarían a actuar en sigilo, no es su "estilo" pero uno nunca sabe, seguí mi andar lento observando cada rincón con detenimiento hasta que me topé con una marca en la famosa alfombra blanca y que por lo demás no era poco familiar, se trataba de una de un pequeño portal individual abierto hacía no mucho por el calor que aún estaba en la zona, me giré suavemente hacia mi espalda y sonreí amargamente.

—Jax.

—Sonya — Parecía retener el intento de atacarme, estaba serio y con un par de brazos mecánicos nuevos — ¿Que tal tu vida?

—No suelo hablar con retornados sobre mi vida, ni siquiera eres Jax.

—Lo soy, de hecho puedo demostrartelo, ¿Recuerdas el día que Johnny te tiró los tejos en la isla de Shang Tsung? Me dijiste que era un imbécil y que no podrías fijarte en alguien como él jamás.

—¿Que sabes tú de mis decisiones?

—Te llevará a la ruina, Sonya y antes de que eso pase deberás ocuparte de él — "Esa obsesión con Kano...te llevará a la ruina" fueron dichos de el viejo Jax en la isla del Mortal Kombat, sus ojos amarillos completos y sin vida estaban concentrados en mi.

—Vete al diablo — Y me lancé contra él con una patada alta que pudo esquivar agachandose y se puso al ataque con un puño que fui capaz de cubrir con mis antebrazos pero no fue mucho lo que tardó en volver a enfocarse para empujarme al suelo con todo lo que sus brazos mecánicos daban, al intentar levantarme su bota golpeó una de mis rodillas haciéndome lanzar un gruñido, esperó unos segundos para volver a patearme pero esta vez en la cabeza, la vista se me volvió muy oscura en un parpadeo eterno.

—Verás que todo será mejor — Y de pronto sentí un frío metal que atravesó mi estómago hasta salir por mi espalda y no detenerse hasta chocar contra el suelo, grité de forma aguda e intenté poner mis manos para que no tuviera oportunidad de agravar la puñalada y con mis piernas pude lanzarlo lejos de mi haciéndolo caer de espalda pero se levantó con calma para ponerse en frente de mi, cuando creí que era inminente que seguiría su matanza sacó la daga de mi cuerpo que sólo ahora pude ver que era especialmente roja y brillaba.

—Mandale saludos a Johnny de mi parte — Y caminó con paciencia hacia el mismo lugar del living donde detecté el portal había ya uno de estos esperándolo para hacerlo desaparecer, puse mis manos sobre la herida para evitar en lo posible una hemorragia, mas allá del dolor era un calor infernal que empezó a recorrer desde mis entrañas hasta mi piel y volví a gruñir fuerte de pura frustración, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

 **Johnny**

El condominio militar estaba bastante cerca de la base por lo que en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba llegando a la portería donde de seguro el gordito guardia que siempre me miraba con admiración me estaba esperando, no me sorprendía que me mirara así ya que pienso que le gusta alguna de mis películas o también puede ser que siempre que venga para acá vaya a la residencia de la Teniente general Blade, una de las mujeres más profesionales de las Fuerzas Especiales esté conmigo, un actor que se las da de héroe americano. Fue mucha mi sorpresa no encontrarle y sin ningún problema abrí la ventanilla y pulse el botón de apertura del portón para poder cruzar, tomé un lápiz y dejé mi firma sobre unos papeles poco importantes de seguro, ya adentro conduci hasta la casa de la rubia, salí del vehículo y me saqué las gafas que para el día no estaban muy acordes pero primero estaba mi imagen, a pesar que era tarde-noche ninguna de las luces de la casa estaba encendida y aunque no lo parezca a Sonya no le gusta la oscuridad porque en su niñez le asustaba, me lo contó una noche donde compartíamos unas cervezas en mi departamento, fue un comentario que al día siguiente ella misma nombró como "insignificante" pero no había nada que hacer conmigo, todo lo que ella decía o como actuaba se quedaba marcado como un tatuaje en mi cabeza e incluso llegué a sentir temor por si algún día no la tuviera más a mi lado y esos recuerdos fueran mi perdición, espero que eso no ocurra por ahora.

Caminé hasta el estacionamiento pensando que podría estar guardando su moto pero solo estaba la motocicleta fuera del garaje y la puerta trasera a la casa un tanto abierta, fruncí el ceño, no me olía nada bien y sin vergüenza entré a la casa, el living estaba un tanto desordenado y lo que me descolocó fue encontrar en el piso pequeñas manchas de sangre que hacían un sendero hacia el segundo piso de la morada.

—¿Sonya? — Estaba ya muy preocupado y no me iba a ir hasta ver a Sonya bien, subí las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar a su cuarto, gracias al cielo ahí estaba, mirando hacia afuera de la casa dándome la espalda — Hey hermosa, te he extrañado ¿Lo sabes, cierto? — La abracé por la espalda aspirando cada centímetro de su cuello — Vaya que oscuro traes la casa y que silenciosa que estas, no tienes idea de lo que hemos descubierto, Reiko no ha muerto, era un clon creado por Shang Tsung para dominar el Outworld y tratar de volver al hechicero a la vida, Mileena supo esto y lo mató, con eso ella fue destituida del Kahnum y ahora está al mando un tal Koatal, es un osh-teck y de Mileena ni del real Reiko se sabe alg... — Mi brazo solo cubierto con un delgado suéter color beige empezó a humedecerse y mi estómago también— ¿Estabas bañandote? Debiste haberme esperado — A pesar de que con Sonya no hemos intimado siempre solía hacer bromas sexuales con ella a lo que la mujer solía responder con un comentario sarcástico sobre el tamaño de mi virilidad o mi duración en la relación sexual en sí lo que en general era demasiado chistoso, amaba la forma en la que se esforzaba en bajar mi ego olvidando solo una cosa, soy Johnny Cage.

Sonya tomó mis manos, las separó de entre sí con algo de rudeza y cuando menos me lo esperé un golpe en mis partes sensibles me quitó el aliento y con su misma espalda me empujó hacia atrás haciéndome caer sin problemas.

—¿Estás enojada? — Intenté aligerar el ambiente, me empezaba a levantar cuando la militar se giró hacia a mí.

—Te haré rogar jamás haberme conocido — Sus ojos eran dos destellos rojos entre la oscuridad de la habitación, su abdomen sangraba lentamente y emitía la misma luz de sus ojos y sin más preámbulos le tiró al ataque con una serie de patadas que mis antebrazos aguantaron a duras penas, su fuerza en sus extremidades inferiores era asombrosa y luego de la quinta patada pude sujetar una de sus piernas.

—Hermosa, no te pongas así, no quiero tocar con mis puños ese rostro — Era evidente que Sonya no era este ser, no entendía que pasó pero algo sabía, sea quien fuere pagaría con su vida.

 **Raiden**

He buscado durante ya varios años el paradero de las dagas de los Reinos y sorprendentemente me encontraba cerca de una pero no me generó tranquilidad en absoluto su actual paradero; Deacon.

Confiaba en la fuerza mortal de los guerreros sobrevivientes de la Tierra pero que uno de ellos sea expuesto a una de estos poderosos artilugios capaces de dominar y cuadriplicar la fuerza del portador de una cortadura, por desgracia de los Dioses quienes dejaron en mis hombros dispersarlas en los mundos una de estas dagas fue encontrada y alterada permitiendo un control sobre quien sea herido por estas últimas. Uno de los radares que el equipo que las Fuerzas Especiales me entregaron era confuso pero poco a poco lo podía entenderlo y me alarmaba de la reciente presencia de uno de estos artilugios. De inmediato me teletransporté a la base de las Fuerzas Especiales en búsqueda de la Teniente general Blade, que según un hombre tras un mesón de "información" me dijo que ya había salido hacia su residencia en el condominio militar a unas calles de este lugar, me miraba temeroso y finalizó sus dichos con un tímido "adiós" lo que me hizo recordar a los dichos del actor Johnny Cage respecto al pavor que sentían los mortales a las nuevas criaturas que estaban cerca de la Tierra por su aspecto de "ojos blancos" o "disfraces extraños". Me resulta un tanto extraño por que quizás este milenio no lo sepa pero alguna vez la Tierra fue centro de los imigrantes de las conquistas de Shao Kahn, muchos de estos luchadores aún viven entre la gente.

Me enfoqué en oír el entorno y no fue difícil encontrar unas quebraduras de muebles y vidrios en una casa, comencé a descender cuando un cuerpo masculino salió expulsado hasta la vereda del otro extremo, aumenté mi velocidad de caida para situarme al lado del cuerpo.

—Johnny — Estaba inconsciente, su rostro y torso cubiertos de sangre, me preparé para atacar a quién saliera de la casa.

—Pero si es el protector de la Tierra — Sonya Blade estaba evidentemente bajo el control de la daga, sentía su energía mucho mayor a la de siempre pero su corazón no estaba latiendo muy acorde a la adrenalina, la puñalada estaba haciéndola desangrarse y hasta que el efecto no pase o sufra una caída a la inconsiencia no había nada que yo pudiera hacer — Dime, ¿Otro más de tus guerreros muertos? ¿Dónde estabas esta vez? ¿Llorandole a los Dioses Antiguos como siempre?

—Havik y Quan Chi pagarán por esto, lo siento mucho Sonya — Sabía que cada golpe en su contra sería aún mas grave para Sonya incluso poniendo en jaque su vida pero no tenía opción.

 **Johnny**

Si se podía sentir dolor en cada célula en este momento lo estaba pasando, Sonya en consciente ya golpeaba y peleaba duro, en este estado era abrumante a tal grado que no recuerdo haber podido detener ninguno de sus ataques, destrozamos su casa y terminó haciéndome volar por la ventana, desde el suelo miraba el cielo nocturno estrellado y unos gruñidos y jadeos de fondos. Estaba tan adolorido que si me dirigia a mirar de donde provenían estos sonidos probablemente hubiese gritado de dolor, hasta que a un metro aproximado de mi aterrizó en seco un cuerpo, giré a duras penas para ver a un Raiden con la mandibula completamente descolocada de su lugar y sus ojos luminosos blancos ya eran pequeños destellos casi apagándose.

—¿Dónde están los idiotas a los que tanto solías rezarle? — Sonya caminaba hacia él a paso lento — Pronto te reunirás con ellos cuando estés muerto — La mujer se agachó junto al Dios del Trueno para comenzar a ahorcarlo, ahora era cuando no importaba el dolor porque definitivamente esto no podía pasar mientras yo estuviera aún respirando. Me comencé a arrastrar con los codos hacia ellos tratando de ser lo mas diligente. Raiden sostenía las muñecas de Sonya pero sin éxito de poder soltar su agarre.

—Sonya — Apenas podía ver por las contusiones en mi cara, mi avance era paupérrimo y ella parecía no oírme — Sonya reacciona.

—¡Como molestas! — La teniente general soltó al hombre quién con un desesperado suspiro en busca de aire otra vez y se puso justo de pie a mi costado y con una de sus botas me hizo girar de espaldas al suelo otra vez, sus ojos ya no parecían brillar tanto como cuando la ví en la habitación — Dejarás de hacerlo en unos minutos — Finalmente puso una de sus botas en mi cuello con lo que apenas podía respirar, ya casi no tenía energía para evitarlo ni para defenderme de ninguna forma y con el último atisbo de fuerza alcé mis brazos y tomé su bota para alejarla un momento de mi garganta para poder expresarme

—Antes de que me mates espero... espero que sepas que te amo y... me...yo no quiero que hagas algo por lo que arrepentirse después — Despues de eso me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

 **Sonya**

Desperté dentro del un frío ambiente familiar, me dolía todo, desde la puñalada me sentí caer y arder de forma desmesurada, el cielo blanco de la habitación y la luz fluorecente de hospital me dieron la bienvenida, no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy que siempre que caía al hospital militar siempre me pasaban la misma habitación, la con vista a la carretera que conectaba al país con Deacon y viceversa, lo primero que me preocupé en hacer fue palpar mi herida sobre el vendaje pero de mi brazo salía un tubo que con la mirada conocí que estaba conectado a una bolsa de sangre, jamás me habían hecho una transfusión de sangre, ni siquiera en la misión de Kano, miré a mi alrededor y como rutina marqué el botón de llamado a la enfermera, tomé de costumbre el informe de evaluación que estaba en la mesita blanca opacada cerca de toda la maquinaria a la que estaba conectada. Leí con atención cada palabra.

—Reanimación forzosa, hemorragia sin control causado con arma cortopunzante bajo un conjuro maligno — ¿Como han cambiado los diagnósticos médicos desde la invasión? Demasiado.

—Teniente gerenal Blade ha despertado — El médico cerró la puerta y siguió mirándome sonriente —¿Cómo se ha sentido?

—¿Cuanto he estado fuera?

—Quince días contando hoy pero me urge saber su estado — En sus manos traía otra ficha médica también de las Fuerzas Especiales, ¿Acaso alguien más había sido herido?

—¿Quién más fue atacado? — Me senté con una mano sobre mi vendaje en la camilla con cuidado. El hombre de unos cuarenta años con barba fue disolviendo su sonrisa para poner un semblante serio.

—El agente Johnny Cage, está en la habitación contigua — No jodas.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está despierto? ¿No es gra...— Me callé de pronto, odié por varios segundos mi impulso de preocupación por Johnny aunque en el fondo así lo sentía y más tonto era tratar de seguir ocultándose.

—El señor Carlton se encuentra estable y recuperó el conocimiento hace dos días — Volvió a sonreír con gentileza — Puede estar tranquila, debo retirarme y dentro de unos minutos vendrá una enfermera que le tomará exámenes para...— Dejé de prestar atención, me empezaba a odiar nuevamente por todo.

Sólo tres días pasaron y fui dada de alta como siempre antes de lo previsto, a penas terminé de hacer todo el papeleo mierda, fui a la habitación vecina dónde aún el actor se encontraba, abrí la puerta con lentitud al percatarme por la ventanilla de la puerta que se encontraba durmiendo y me senté a su lado para mirarlo. Tenía su cara magullada y con pequeños parches en la frente y marcas en su cuello, me rasque la nuca con las uñas.

—Yo pienso que para ti debió ser sencillo ir a verme al hospital cuando caí en la primera invasión de Shao Kahn ya que sabías que ninguno de los golpes que traía era culpa tuya — Susurraba tan despacio que parecía un pensamiento — Ahora te veo y me quiero ahogar en lava, te dije...te dije que no era buena, traté de comunicartelo antes de que terminarás así — Hice una mueca y tomé su mano — Puede que aún tengas tiempo para huir del peligro.

—¿Y quedarme sin ti? Estás loca — La mano de Johnny sujetó la mía con ternura — Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil pero ni siquiera lo hemos intentado bien.

Lo miré detenidamente a sus orbes azules marinas.

—Debes dejar de pensar que todo es tu culpa.

—No entiendes... —Negué con la cabeza.

—Sonya, te amo y confío en ti pero no permitiré que tu terquedad se meta en esto, en lo que somos.

Mi vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa, podía suponer que quería llorar de emoción por este hombre que no solo me apoyaba siendo su mal más grande sino que también me amaba de manera incondicional y siendo al fin sincera conmigo misma yo ya empezaba a sentirme casi igual.

Luego de un par de semanas dónde después de cada día se trabajo iba a visitarle llegó el día de su dada de alta y a penas salió solo me dijo "Podríamos ir a mi apartamento para mostrarte lo que me enseñaron en el hospital y es más, creo que soy un experto" y en realidad no importa lo que fuera, estaba segura de que anhelaba estar a solas con él.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y jugábamos dominó y para variar yo iba nuevamente ganando, estábamos en el departamento de Cage y habíamos desordenado todo para encontrar ese maldito juego donde el actor aseguraba ser el mejor.

—Esto sin duda es una basura.

—No dijiste eso cuando me invitaste a jugar — Le dije y puse mi última pieza que me faltaba para ganar nuevamente.

—Es como si leyeras mi mente ¿Como aprendiste a jugar así?

— Es cosa de usar la cabeza y las matemáticas, así deduzco cuáles son las piezas que tienes tú y seamos realistas, no es tan difícil leer tu mente Johnny Cage.

—Vaya, que humilde y como lees mi mente tan básica dime ¿Que estoy pensando en este minuto? — Soltó sus piezas de dominó para mirarme directamente, estábamos en el suelo de su living y le devolví la mirada, sus ojos azules jamás me miraron así, ni siquiera la primera vez en el torneo hace ya cinco años, era como un niño travieso buscando que hacer conmigo.

—Quieres hacer algo que no se debe, como un renacuajo buscando problemas.

—¿Como? — Se hizo el inocente, ya sabía más o menos donde iba esto y la verdad no es ya de temer, la tensión sexual entre el actor y yo a veces era insostenible cuando estábamos a solas, de hecho cuando me quedé aquí en su departamento por primera vez escuché cuando él se durmió pequeños jadeos de su parte y susurraba a veces mi nombre, luego de eso hasta ahora variadas fueron las ocasiones cuando un par de besos terminaban en situaciones subidas de tono pero que por distintas razones no pasaba a lo siguiente, incluso ambos deseando continuar pero hoy estaba plenamente decidida a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Johnny puso la boca en forma de "o" y miró al balcón y suspiró falsamente — No sé de que habla teniente general — Me puse frente a él de forma sutil.

—Eres definitivamente lento Johnny Cage — Y lo besé, casi me lancé a él, fue tanta su sorpresa que no pudo reaccionar y a penas logró afirmarme cuando caímos estrepitosamente al suelo — Uh, ¿Estás bien?

—De maravilla — Y siguió el beso, me acomodé sobre él a horcajadas e inconsciente empecé un movimiento de caderas en vaivén que al principio fue lento y casi superficial para luego volverse más rápido y descarado buscando mayor contacto, éramos como dos piezas de rompecabezas que buscaban encajar a la perfección.

—Sonya — El actor se detuvo un minuto para mirarme serio — Podemos parar cuando quieras, yo no quisi... — Fue ahí cuando lo besé.

—Cállate — Se lo dije en tono de una orden, fuimos rápidos en quitarnos lo que nos cubría los torsos a excepción de mi sostén negro de encajes, nunca Johnny se atrevía a quitarmelo o yo, no entendía el porqué ahora mismo pero no me molestó sentir sus manos en mi espalda luego de un rato, él se despegó del suelo para ocuparse intensivamente a besos y pequeñas mordidas de mi cuello y ahí sentí el click que nos paralizó a ambos de repente, mi sostén ya estaba suelto, nos miramos directamente y junto con un intento de sonrisa de su parte dentro de su excitación. Y el fruto de nuestra fricción era ya palpable entre nuestras entrepiernas, cada vez más urgente, más anhelada, lo poco de ropa que nos quedaba desapareció con torpes movimientos de ambos y al volver a acomodarnos pero Johnny siempre solía sorprenderme y nuevamente lo hizo, tomó mis muñecas para ponerme sobre la alfombra y apropiarse con sus labios de mi torso lentamente, gruñidos y gemidos ya no reprimidos rondaban en la sala eran la melodía de fondo, tanto así que me preocupé si los vecinos podían o estaban oyendo. Pero luego el actor fue bajando por mi abdomen hasta llegar hasta dónde no me lo esperé.

—Johnn... — A penas pronuncié antes de que gimiera y por instinto arqueara mi espalda, esto era completamente nuevo, si sabía lo que era volar era porque había piloteado naves muchas veces pero esto era como elevarte desde adentro hacia afuera, sentir como tu piel se erizaba y te ahogas de placer porque el hombre que te ama esta dando todo de sí mismo para complacerte y hacerte sentir única es algo indescriptible, un momento tan especial que escribirlo es tan difícil, me avergonzaba saber que mis manos estaban sobre su cabello jalandolo y desordenandolo, que a penas podía pronunciar un leve "más".

Luego se aproximó a mi rostro buscando el "si" cosa que de seguro mi rostro afirmaba diligentemente y la primera conexión entre él y yo se hizo tan espectacular, más de un climax, no sé cuántas veces, no sé si nos detuvimos, se nos hizo día amándonos el uno al otro porque de algo estaba ya segura y sentía miedo.

Paso poco tiempo hasta la mision en la guarida de Quan Chi donde volví a ver a Jax, donde demostré sin miedos mi pasión para salvar a Johnny, donde otra vez mis miedos de que algo le sucedería si estábamos pero no permití que me paralizaran, estaba totalmente enpoderada de luchar por él como lo hizo tantas veces por mi antes. Cuando vi que Jax sin ningún sentimiento atravezó a Johnny con la cuchilla sentí que ese filo también me estaba perforando, con fuerzas de quien sabe donde derroté a quien se cruzara hasta que Raiden pudo salvarlo de transformarse en un retornado junto con mi aporte para romper la conexión entre Quan Chi y la "fuente de regeneración oscura", así la llamó Raiden.

Volvimos a la civilización y unas nauseas me atacaron el estomago con violencia, creí que podía ser parte de la magia del Netherreaml. Pero, quise seguir mi día a día normal con un par de asuntos especiales, las noches con Johnny ya empezaban a ser de lo más naturales, encajabamos perfectamente y podíamos casi leernos los ojos al momento de los encuentros.

—Teniente general Blade — La voz del General Gillian me sacó de mi profundo trance, estábamos en su oficina, en la base aún y no podía evitar estar ansiosa porque Johnny me esperaba en su departamento como habíamos acordado —La he citado por un motivo un tanto íntimo — Miró fijamente mis ojos, algo íntimo sería lo último que pudiera hablar con mi superior más directo.

—Cuénteme.

—Tengo cáncer terminal teniente general, tengo solo meses de vida — Su voz se volvió casi un susurro, no me esperaba para nada algo así.

—No entiendo.

—¿El que?

—¿Porque decirmelo a mí?

—Sencillo, necesitaré alguien quién se haga cargo pero lamentablemente no puedo dejar mi lugar a un teniente general o a un ser en directo, ya sabes, debe ser por selección del consejo militar pero me encantaría que fueses tú por su experiencia en terreno, la más cercana de todos nosotros en realidad — Asentí sin gesticular en absoluto —Es por eso que te promuevo a Comandante en jefe para que así al menos sea el lapso de espera para que sea usted General sea menor.

—Estoy...anonadada, no sé como agradecerle.

—Solo de una manera — Se levantó de su silla y se giró hacia la ventana del edificio dándome la espalda —Nunca olvide las prioridades de un ser humano, nunca.

—Lo juro — Miraba su escritorio ausente de fotos familiares o cosas de su pertenencia.

—Su nueva posición regirá desde el lunes veinte de este mes, o sea el que viene — Lunes veinte...

—Está bien, se lo agradezco mucho— Casi susurré, lunes veinte...

Me retiré de la oficina casi corriendo, me sentía tensar el cuello a medida que me acercaba a mi oficina a mirar el calendario con urgencia, exactamente se cumplían dos meses.

 **Johnny**

Sonya tardaba en especial hoy, no es por levantarme el ego pero ella trataba de irse lo antes posible cuando se trataba de juntarnos, era testigo diario de eso

Me serví la tercera cerveza, de alguna manera se me abrió la sed de licor edta noche, pensé que podría ser por la ansiedad de ver a Sonya y como no entusiasmarme si su ser me correspondía y no solo eso, me ansiaba por igual, podía extrañamente sentirlo, la noche, las luces y los autos desde la altura era una vista abrumante que impedia enseñarte lo lindo de un cielo estrellado, algo que con Sonya compartiamos como anhelo según nuestros extraños temas de conversación despues de hacer el amor, escucho las llaves introducirse lentamente, me levanto hacia la puerta, la que al abrirse revela a mi rubia con la mirada perdida y a paso lento.

—Estoy embarazada.

Uh oh.


End file.
